Naruto: Recipiente del zorro
by alma.pd
Summary: Han pasado más de dos años y medio desde la curta guerra mundial Shinobi y una nueva amenaza aparece para Naruto, el objetivo parece ser nuevamente el zorro de las nueve colas que el chico posee y el enemigo no dudara en usar su ser más querido y poner en riesgo al resto de sus amigos con el fin de lograr su cometido.
1. Una mirada desde la oscuridad

Un hombre obserbaba en la oscuridad observaba desde un espejo la imagen de Naruto.

\- Naruto Usumaki el recipiente del Zorro de las 9 colas y el gran héroe de la Segunda guerra mundial Shinobi. - dijo el hombre con una voz siniestra - Que desperdicio de poder.

En la biblioteca de la aldea de la hoja se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino con libros a su alrededor mientras que en la misma mesa, frente a ella estaba un ninja Rubio leyendo una serie de pergaminos que le eran entregados por la chica, la apariencia del muchacho rubio era de extremo cansancio.

\- Toma también necesito que leas este Naruto - dijo la chica de cabello rosa , entregándole otro pergamino al chico , quien estaba agotado con la cabeza recostada en la mesa - ¡Naruto presta atención!

\- ¡Ya estoy cansado Sakura!

\- Si te cansas con eso ¿Comó será cuando seas Hokage y tengas que leer el papeleo? - lo regaño la chica.

\- ¡En ese caso lo que tendré que leer es papeleo de misiones no de cosas medicas que no entiendo nada, yo no soy un ninja medico - reclamó Naruto - no se porque Kakashi-sensei me dio la misión de leer estos informes.

\- Estos informes debo entregarlos en distintas aldeas, además tengo que hacer una presentación sobre ellos.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

\- Que si tu logras comprender aunque sea un poco de ellos, eso quiere decir que el resto también lo hará. Ósea, estoy probando el peor escenario de ignorancia. - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona. - Y de esto depende muchos proyectos de alianza con Konoha.

\- Eres cruel Sakura

\- jajaja también te ayudara a entender más sobre algunos temas - Sakura le volvió a sonreír a Naruto esta ves con una sonrisa más cálida - mientras más sepas mejor Hkage te volveras, el saber es poder y si puedo ayudarte en eso mejor - Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera - ¡Ahora lee! - Ordeno Sakura.

Cuando Naruto salió finalmente de la bibliote el dpia estaba oscureciendo, el cielo tenia una tonalidad anaranjada con la puesta del sol, Naruto había llegado a la biblioteca muy temprano en a mañana por lo que se estuvo casi diez horas en la biblioteca con Sakura sin parar. Finalmente llegó a su hogar, muerto de cansancio y de hambre, lo único que quería era prepararse un ramen instantáneo e irse a la cama, aunque con solo pensar en que tendría que hervir el agua y esperar a que este estuviera listo lo hacia sentirse mucho más cansado ya que solo quería comer rápido y hacer el mínimo de esfuerzo.

En el momento en el que el muchacho abrió la puerta de su casa y se disponía a entrar, escucho una voz femenina, familiar y dulce que lo hiso levantar la cabeza.

\- Bienvenido a casa

Al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes y de color perla, ella estaba preparando lo que a al parecer era estofado.

\- ¿Hinata? - dijo Naruto sorprendido - ¿Que haces aquí, pensé que tendrias una misión?.

\- Si, pero partire en unas horas más, la haremos en la noche que esta más tranquilo y con mis ojos y el olfato de Kiba no importara que este oscuro. Su que estuviste ocupado con Sakura

\- Ella prácticamente me torturo con unos informes de medicina. - le contesto el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

Hinata le sirvió al chico un plato de comida a lo que este se sentó, luego ella también se sirvio uno sentándose frente al chico.

\- Ya que ... estuviste ocupado en la mañana y yo salgo a una misión esta noche creí que la cena seria un buen momento para estar juntos - dijo la chica con su típico tono dulce y tímido.

Naruto se quedo mirando el plato de estofado, no solía comer mucho ese tipo de cosas, por que la verdad es que cocinar no era su fuerte, por lo que prácticamente lo único que comía era ramen instantáneo y nunca había podido tener comida casera como la que estaba viendo en ese momento aquello lo hacia sentir menos cansado y muy feliz.

\- ¿O acaso no debí? ¿Talvez tu querías descansar?

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hinata.

\- No esta bien - le contesto este se levanto un poco de la misa y dando se un poco de impulso le dio un rápido beso a la chica en los labios para luego seguir comiendo como si nada en tanto Hinata aun procesaba lo procesaba debido a lo repentino que había sido - gracias - Naruto comió el primer bocado - esta muy rico.

Ya era la hora para que la chica se fuera a juntar con su equipo para su misión, Naruto la acompaño hasta las escaleras para luego despedirse de ella.

\- Bueno adiós - le dijo la chica

Naruto le beso la mejilla

\- Ya deja de avergonzarte por todo - le dijo este subiendo las escaleras, con las manos entrecruzadas en la cabeza y dando le la espalda a la Hinata - además en unas semanas más se supone que estaremos casados.

\- Señor ya hemos preparado el lugar - dijo un hombre con una mascara completamente blanca el cual estaba arrodillado frente al otro hombre que era cubierto por la oscuridad.

\- Entonces prosigan con el plan

\- Pero señor ¿Que pasa si no funciona? después de todo nos estamos enfrentando al quien derroto al jubi.

\- No se preocupen el plan B ya esta en marcha.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se dirigió hasta la puerta de la aldea, puesto que aquel día tenia la misión de acompañar Sakura e Ino en su visitas a las otras aldeas, con el motivo de informar sobre los proyectos de atención en salud de Konoha que esta quería hacer en conjunto con otras aldeas.

La verdad es que Naruto no estaba muy emocionado, ya había tenido que ayudar a Sakura a preparar los informes y ahora debía acamparlas y escuchar lo mismo que él ya había leído, por lo menos el viaje solo seria a las aldeas más cercanas, por lo que no duraría más d días.

\- ¡Ayuda! - escucho Naruto gritar a lo lejos al dar un vistazo se percato que una niña corría hacia él llorando - ¡Ayúdeme por favor! - le dijo la niña entre sollozos a Nartuo - Estábamos en el parque y mi amigo se callo del columpio y parece que se fracturo las piernas , es muy feo no puede moverse y le duele mucho! - gritaba la niña desesperada.

\- Hey Hey, pequeña tranquila, mira yo ahora mismo voy con dos chicas que son ninjas medico y les puedo decir que vengan a ver a tu a migo, dame un segundo y regreso.

\- ¡Pero le duele mucho! llévelo con ellas

\- Creo que no puedo hacer eso - dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza - en el informe de Sakura decía que era malo mover a ese tipo de heridos sin precaución porque se podía empeorar la fractura o pasar a llevar una arteria importante, vaya al parecer si me sirvió leer totas esas cosas que me obligo Sakura.

\- ¡Pero mi amigo esta mal! - le grito la niña - ¡tiene que verlo! - la niña le tomo el brazo a Naruto

\- Bien ayudare a tranquilizar a tu amigo y luego iré a buscar a mis amigas para que lo curen - le dijo Naruto mientras corría siendo jalado por la niña - pero yo no puedo hacer nada por él...

Naruto se detuvo al llegar al parque y darse cuenta que no había nadie, aprovechándose de su desconcierto la niña se cambio de lugar quedando atrás del rubio.

\- Aquí no hay nadie - dijo Naruto.

Inmediatamente la niña lo empujo, Naruto trato de reaccionar pero su cuerpo no podía moverse cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba al centro de un sello el cual se parecía mucho al sello con el que se encerró al nueve colas.


	2. Trampa

La niña se había apartado de Naruto. De pronto alrededor del chico aparecieron ocho sujetos con mascara blanca, la cual les daba un aspecto de fantasmas sin expresión, su vestimenta era como un uniforme ninja completamente negro.

Los sujetos hicieron una posición de manos causando que brotara del sello ocho cadenas todas en dirección a Naruto, con el fin de retenerlo aun más. Uno de los hombres se acerco a Naruto

-Muy bien zorro será mejor que no te muevas o te dolerá más. - comento el hombre de la mascara.

Sin embargo cuando este estaba apunto de hacer algo escucho una risita proveniente de Naruto.

\- Necesitaran hacer algo más que eso para mantenerme quieto

De repente Naruto se ilumino completamente y en un instante jalo hasta romper las cadenas que lo retenían , encontrándose libre, ni siquiera el sello funcionaba con él, ya una ves libre se apago. Los hombres con mascara trataron de volver a hacer funcionar el sello, pero era tarde Nartuo ya se disponía a darles una paliza.

Golpeo a uno percatándose que se hizo barro.

\- Un clon de tierra- dijo Naruto

Los siete enmascarados que quedaran se dispusieron atacar a Naruto todos a la ves, pero este uso sus propios clones de sombras, con lo cual hiso desaparecer a todos los clones de los enmascarados.

\- Vamos esos es todo Naruto ¿Solo con eso querían atraparme?

\- Es solo que no queremos llamar la mucho la atención - dijo la niña - Pero ¡guau tu si que eres súper fuerte! - la niña parecía muy entusiasmada con al ver el poder de Naruto.

\- Tu, no creas que por ser una niña te perdonare- dijo Naruto enojado

El muchacho recibió el impacto de una roca y como estaba distraído con la niña esta logro derribarlo, cuando Naruto se dispuso a levantarse el enmascarado estaba desapareciendo en la tierra, al igual que la niña.

-Ya volveremos jugar - dijo la niña despidiéndose moviendo su mano.

\- ¿Quién rayos eran? - expreso en vos alta Naruto tocándose al abdomen en don de estaba su sello, puesto que aparecer ellos querían algo relacionado con Kurama.

Naruto recordó que Sakura he Ino lo esperaban

\- ¡Ah mierda llego tarde!

Naruto no pudo librarse del regaño de Sakura por llegar tarde.

Regresando de la misión con Sakura e Ino, Naruto informo al Hokage sobre su encuentro con la niña y el hombre de la mascara, a lo que Kakashi le recomendó que se mantuviera atento en caso que aquellas personas volvieran a intentar atacarlo, además el Hokage se encargo de realizar las gestiones correspondientes para averiguar sobre ellos, aunque Naruto no se mostraba tan preocupado con el asunto.

Pasaron algunos días, Hinata había vuelto a la aldea luego de su misión, luego de presentarse junto a su equipo en la oficina del Hokage para dar su informe Kakashi le comento a la chica sobre el ataque que había sufrido Naruto, a lo que luego de terminar con todo lo relacionado a su misión, esta preocupada se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa del muchacho.

\- ¿Hinata? - dijo este al verla al otro lado de la puerta

\- Naruto ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Ya te lo contaron? Hey que no paso nada, es más los derrote en un instante

Hinata se aproximo a Naruto apegándose a su pecho, él le sonrió calladamente acariciándole el cabello la chica.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Desde ahora los capítulos tardaran un poco más en subirse, pero no más de una semana, generalmente serán cada 4 - 5 días, solo el primer capitulo fue especial por eso era más largo los otros tendrán una extensión como la del segundo. Gracias y sigan leyendo.


	3. Creando una telaraña

Hinata y Naruto entraron a la habitación del chico, ambos estaban tomando una taza de café mientras conversaban.

\- No puedo creer que a estas alturas todavía hayan personas que quieren el poder de Kurama.

\- Para querer enfrentarte aun deben ser personas muy poderosas y el que lograras derrotarlos sin problemas la ultima ves talvez hasta era parte de su plan - le comento Hinata - es por eso que no te debes confiar, todos en la aldea se preocupan por ti y yo también... este mundo esta siempre lleno de peligros, por eso no hay que tomarse nada a la ligera.

\- Pareciera que me estuvieras regañando - le menciono Naruto una risita - Pero aunque parezca que me tomo estas cosas a la ligera, eso no quiere decir que no este preocupado, sí este mundo es peligroso y para mi es mucho peor, eso siempre lo he sabido, además cada ves pareciera que me involucro en mas cosas peligrosas y las soporto por que son pate de mi meta para convertirme en hokage, solo que... - Naruto miro a Hinata - Yo soy capas de soportarlas, pero no quiero tener que arrastras a otros a exponerlos a mas peligros.

\- Naruto desde que te conozco que también conozco lo que eres y tus sueños y quiero ser parte de todo eso no importa lo que venga por que yo ... te protegeré.

Hinata se fue de la casa de Naruto, aunque el rubio le ofreció acompañarla a su casa esta prefirio irse sola.

En el camino un hombre enmascarado apareció frente a Hinata. La chica al verlo claramente se dio cuenta que tenia las características de una de las personas que habían atacado a Naruto, según lo que el propio Naruto le había contado.

\- ¿Quien eres ? ¿Que quieres? - pregunto la chica con un tono autoritario.

De los alrededores aparecieron otros sujetos iguales a él, por lo que Hinata adopto una posición lista para el ataque además de activar su bikugan .

\- ¿Eres la novia de Naruto? ¿No es así?

\- ¿Y tu fuiste quien lo atacado a hace unos días? - la chica observo a los enemigos que tenia a su alrededor - Si su plan es utilizarme para atraerlo ¡no se los permitiré!

Los clones se abalanzaron sobre Hinata, esta golpeo a los primeros usando solo taijutsu, pero más cada ves aparecían más clones del hombre enmascarado, uno logro hacerle una herida en su mejilla con un kunai, pero casi al mismo tiempo ella lo golpeo provocando que el clon desapareciera, espero un momento a que más clones se acercaran y cuando la distancia era la adecuada uso su jutsu.

\- ¡Shugohakke Rokujuu Yonsho ( 8 trigramas 64 palmas protectoras) !

La chica movia las manos tan rápido que parecía que una esfera de chakra la protegía y a la ves golpeaba a sus oponentes, finalmente todos los clones desaparecieron. Al terminar el jutsu y desaparecer todo el chakra que la rodeaba Hinata **sintio que algo le tocó la espalda provocando en ella un escalofrío** por todo su cuerpo, su bikugan se desactivo y se inclino con una rodilla tocando el piso debido a esa extraña sensación, sin embargo rápidamente dirigió su mirada atacante al hombre enmascarado y se levanto.

\- Ahora vas tu - le dijo la chica

Hinata volvio a activar su biakugan, empezando a golpear los puntos de chakra a de su oponente, el hombre trataba de contraatacar pero la chica era muy rapida, sin embargo Hinata tenia una extraña impresión como si el sujeto enmascarado no se esforzaba mucho en repeler su embestida, ya que luego de unos cuantos golpes él hombre callo al suelo, acto seguido realizo una posición de manos desapareciendo en la tierra del suelo.

Hinata quedo con una expresión de extrañeza, puesto que al parecer la intención del hombre no había sido secuestrar a la muchacha para atraer a Naruto, entonces ¿Qué era lo que quería?.


	4. Extraño comportamiento

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo cuando de repente sintió que tocaban su puerta.

\- ¿Quien es? - pregunto el rubio con un bostezo y restregándose los ojos con el sueño mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

\- Naruto

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? - el chico abrió la puerta - ¿Que pasa?

Hinata abrazo al chico escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este.

\- Me atacaron - murmuro ella - creo que fueron los mismos que te atacaron a ti.

La chica parecía que iba a llorar, algo que le extraño a Naruto ya que ella no solía reaccionar de esa forma tan sensible, si bien era tímida, trataba de mostrarse valiente, por lo que no dejaría que Naruto la viera llorar por una pelea en la que salió prácticamente ilesa.

\- Oye ¿Estas bien?

Hinata levanto la cabeza y de un momento a otro se aparto de Naruto, como si le hubiera dado vergüenza mostrarse de esa forma frente al chico. Hasta ella misma encontró rara aquella reacción.

\- Si, estoy bien, solo me estoy comportando como una tonta, ni siquiera tuve que venir aqui a molestarte, no se por que lo hice - Hinata se toco la cabeza como si esta e doliera - mejor olvida todo esto , volveré a casa.

Naruto se dio cuenta del corte que tenia ella en su mejilla, por lo que la hiso pasar para curársela, luego este la acompasaría a su casa.

\- Es solo un rasguño - dijo la chica sentada en una silla mientras Naruto le colocaba una vendita

\- Bien ahora vamos, me pondré un abrigo y te iré a dejar.

-¡Pero si puedo irme sola! - reclamo Hinata - no quiero que me trates como si fuera una persona débil

-Por supuesto que eres muy fuerte, por eso que alguien se atreviera a meterse contigo me preocupa. - le dijo Naruto

\- No quiero - hablo Hinata levantándose de la silla, he inmediatamente acorralo a Naruto en la pared - prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.

La chica no mostraba su típica actitud dulce sino que una más agresiva, lo cual provoca más preocupación en el rubio que rubor o incomodidad por la situación.

\- ¿Hinata estas bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo malo?

-Bueno no exactamente, pero...

La chica metió su mano bajo la polera de Naruto, deslizándola bajo el abdomen de este.

-¿Entonces que hay de raro? - pregunto la chica con una voz suave y sensual.

-Solo que - Naruto estaba un poco nervioso - las veces que has tomado la iniciativa sueles ser más tímida.

Hinata volvió a tocarse la cabeza, con una sensación de malestar, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en Naruto y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo saco rápidamente su mano de debajo de la pelara del chico a la ves que su cara se volvía roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Naruto! - manifestó esta avergonzada - yo...bueno...no se que...ósea no quería...no así

Naruto suspiro.

-Mejor vamos , talvez lo que necesitas es descansar.

-si eso debe ser no he descansado luego de la misión - contesto Hinata acariciándose la frente

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa de Hinata, Naruto la observaba inquieto mientras que la chica pensativa no hablo en todo el camino.

-Bueno, oye si mañana vuelves a sentirte mal me avisas - le cometo Naruto

-¡Ay! que adorable eres muchacho - le contesto Hinata tomándolo de cuello de la polera y dándole un beso, mientras Naruto quedo inmóvil por la inesperada acción de la chica - pero que exagerado... como si no te hubiese gustado - dijo al mismo tiempo que le dio dos golpecitos suaves en la cara al chico, luego se marcho.


	5. Continuan los extraños comportamientos

Al otro día Sakura, Hinata e Ino estaban reunidas en la tienda de volitas de arroz.

\- ¿Que te examine? - le dijo Sakura a Hinata en un tono dudoso.

\- Si lo que pasa es que desde ayer que me siento muy rara

\- ¿Rara como que ?

\- Bueno, a veces me siento mareada o como que me duele al cabeza... y creo que estoy teniendo cambios de humor.

\- Ah , pero eso no es nada grave - comento Ino con una risita - es algo natural cuando tienes novio.

\- ¿Que quieres decir Ino?

Ino se acerco a Hinata para hablarle en voz baja.

\- Dime ¿Naruto y tu ya...?

\- No, no, eso no, el y yo, ósea yo no estoy ...- balbuceaba Hinata roja de vergüenza.

\- Que aburrido - comento Ino - ¿no me digas que lo guardan para el matrimonio? que prehistórico

\- ¡Ino! - le llamo la atención Hinata - ya dije que no es eso... además también tengo algunas lagunas mentales

\- Eso parece un estrés - le contesto Sakura - con las misiones es normal que ocurra.

\- ¿Tu crees? no he tenido ninguna misión fuera de lo típico

\- hasta las personas que no hacen nada se estresan - agrego Ino - tranquilízate - se metió una bolita de arroz en la boca

\- De todas formas si te sigues sintiendo mal puedes ir a verme, por suerte ahora me encuentro más desocupada.

\- Y Hablando del rey de roma - comento Ino

Señalando a Naruto quien caminaba hacia la tienda, pero en su camino fue detenido por dos chicas que querían un entregarle un regalo y sacarse una fotografía con él.

\- jajaja valla Naruto siempre tan popular - menciono Ino.

\- Naruto es un tonto, se que lo hace por ser amable, pero no debería aceptar tanto regalo de otras chicas, estando comprometido - dijo Sakura - Hinata tu deberías controlarlo un poco más, hacerte presente... - cuando Sakura voltio a su lado se dio cuenta que Hinata ya no estaba a su lado, sino que se dirigía adonde estaba Naruto.

Hinata se puso de una forma agresiva en medio de Naruto y las dos chicas, empujo al rubio hacia atrás de ella como si lo escondiera detrás de su espalda, mientras que a las chicas con el bikugan activado las miro con en seño fruncido.

\- Lárguense - les dijo Hinata enojada con una voz muy tétrica.

Sakura e Ino quienes observaban desde lejos estaban boquiabiertas viendo la escena, jamás habían visto a Hinata actuar así, la sorpresa de Ino era tan grande que se corrió un puesto más adelante quedando al lado de Sakura, para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo desde más de serca.

\- eso si es un fuerte cabio de humor- comento Ino - jamás la había visto actuar así, ni en los días rojos.

\- Hey Hinata - le dijo el rubio

Hinata movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviera volviendo en si.

\- ¡Ah! - la chica reacciono asustada, se llevo las manos a su pecho, era uno de los típicos gestos que esta hacia - lo- lo sintió - dijo a las chicas intento volver al puesto de bolitas de arroz, pero Naruto la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola.

Luego la tomo de ambas muñeca y la empezó a observar detenidamente arriba a bajo. En tanto Sakura se levantaba de su puesto y se dirigía hacia donde se estaban los otros.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Hinata

-Oye eres la Hinata de esta dimensión ¿verdad?

-¿He? ¿Qué quieres decir con esta dimensión?

-¡Ay Naruto! - comento Sakura quien estaba a su lado, con un tono molesto - solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar esa estupidez... Vamos Hinata veremos ahora mismo que te esta pasando - Sakura tomó a Hinata del brazo y se la llevo, seguida por Ino.


	6. Misión

Un halcón llego a la oficina del Hokage, este era un hombre de cabello blanco el cual tenia la mitad de su cara para inferior cubierta por una mascara.

El halcón traía un mensaje consigo un mensaje el que luego de leerlo ordeno inmediatamente la formación de un escuatron para una misión.

El grupo que se reunió en la oficina del hokage estaba con formado por Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata.

\- Hemos recibido reportes sobre el país de Cobre que esta intentando expandir su territorio apoderándose de tierras correspondientes al país del fuego, lo cual lo al parecer lo haría por medio de la fuerza, sin embargo en el país del fuego no están enterados de esta situación. Es por eso que los he llamado a ustedes para verificar aquella información , en el caso que esto sea cierto también quiero que ustedes intervengan en la situación he intenten impedir los planes de expansión del señor feudal o que estos los realice de una forma más pasiva. El objetivo es impedir una guerra entre estos dos paises, puesto que una guerra entre países podría afectar directamente la paz de la alianza chinobi.

\- Si mundo externo no están paz, el mundo escondido tampoco lo estará - comento Shikamaru.* _(para quienes no lo entendieron la explicación de esta frase se encontrara en los comentarios de abajo)_

\- Exacto - Afirmo Kakashi. - Para lograr un acuerdo pacifico de este conflicto es que encargo esta misión al representante de la Union Shinobi Shikamaru Nara, quien además contara con la presencia de los héroes de la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi, espero que con estos representantes logremos solucionar este problema de una forma más diplomática para que no ocurra una guerra.

\- Espere Kakashi - sensei - intervino Sakura confusa- ¿Dijo los héroes de la cuarta guerra?

\- He logrado contactar con Sasuke, por lo que este también será uno de los representantes, aunque se encontraran con él en el camino hacia el país del cobre, el bikugan ayudara a localizarlo.

Sakura quedo en silicencio por el asombro, aunque tenia que poner atención en las palabras del Hokage no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, él había sido su compañero en el equipo 7 junto a Naruto, pero se había marchado de la aldea hace años, cuando finalmente lo encontraron, este ya no era el mismo, debió recorrer un largo camino, en el cual se volvió un criminal, para luego unirse a los anteriores Hokages de konoha y ayudar a derrotar a Madara y al diez colas , quienes amenazaban con acabar con todo el mundo, así fue como se convirtió en uno de los héroes de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, al finalizar la guerra Sasuke aun conservaba algunos sentimientos de rencor que lo llevo a enfrentarse con Naruto y fue gracias a este ultimo que finalmente Sasuke entro en razón, logrando calmar sus sentimientos. pero aun no estaba toralmente en paz. Por lo que inicio un viaje de redención, para observar el mundo con su mente más tranquila. De eso ya habían pasado poco mas de dos años y medio, años en los que nadie de la aldea sabia de él a ecepción del Hokage.

Sakuara desde que eran niños que quería mucho a Sasuke, al grado que quiso acompañarlo en su viaje, pero este le aclaro que era un viaje que tenia que hacer solo, sin embargo también le señalo que algún día se volverían a encontrar y aun que el tiempo paso sin señales del chico a Sakura le era imposible dejar de pensar en Sasuke, menos aun después de que el le dijera que se volverían a ver. Y al fin iba a pasar ella volvería a encontrarse con Sasuke, una ves más estarían juntos como en los viejos tempos, una sensación de felicidad y entusiasmo la invadió, sin embargo aun debía prestar a tención a las instrucciones de la misión.

\- Bueno antes de irse quiero que tengan mucho cuidado, recuerden que hace un tipo atacaron a Naruto y al no lograr capturarlo fueron tras Hinata, por lo que cualquiera de ustedes pude ser la victima mientras no encontremos a los responsables.

\- Si lo tendremos en cuenta - dijo Shikamaru.

Al otro día todo el grupo se encontraba reunido en la puerta de la aldea para inicir su mision, solo faltaba que apareciera Shikamaru quien caminaba hacia ellos, aunque este no estaba llegando tarde Sakura lo esperaba inquieta.

-¡Vamos Shikamaru camina más rápido ya nos tenemos que ir! - grito Sakura

-Que fastidio - comento Shikamaru bostezando

-Sakura creo que estas algo agitada - le menciono Hinata

-¿Qué? ¿Tu crees? ... ah no puedo presentarme así, Sakura debes calmarte - se dijo la chica a si misma.- oye a todo esto Hinata ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si hace un tiempo que no tengo dolores de cabeza.

-Que , bueno, la verdad que aun no se lo que tienes, per por lo menos podemos descartar embazo.

-¡Ya te aclare que no era eso! - dijo Hinata molesta.

-¡¿Qué ?¿Que cosa?! - Reacciono Naruto, quien no había tomado en cuenta la conversación de las chicas asta ese momento aunque tampoco había entendido bien lo que había dicho Sakura.

-¡No noes nada! - exclamó Hinata nerviosa - Sakura esta hablando de otras cosas … ¡Ay! ¡Shikamaru apresúrate!.- Hinata intento cambiar la conversación.

-Ya estoy aquí - dijo Shikamaru con u típica expresión de cansancio

El grupo partió de la aldea de la hoja hacia el país del Cobre.

 _ **Aclaración de la frase de Shikamaru:**_

* _En el mundo de Naruto existen los países como el país del fuego, el país del viento entre otros los cuales son habitados por personas comunes y corrientes que no poseen habilidades ninjas, esto correspondería al mundo externo, mientras que el mundo escondido corresponde a las aldeas shinobis, puesto que los ninjas viven en aldeas escondiditas por lo que el resto del mundo suele no importarle mucho su existencia. Sin embargo los ninjas trabajan para gente común y corriente, algunas aldeas escondidas hasta tienen alianzas con algunos países como lo es Konoha con el país del fuego por lo que una guerra entre países provocaría que estos contrataran a ninjas como herramientas para ganar sus guerras, provocando a la ves conflictos entre las aldeas ocultas._


	7. Malas intenciones

Los Ninjas iban a toda velocidad hacia el país del Cobre. Hinata tenia activado su biakugan atenta a si aparecía Sasuke.

\- ¿Como vas Hinata? ¿Alguna señal de Sasuke? - pregunto Sakura

La chica de los ojos perla negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Espera! ¡ Ya lo vi! ¡Esta cerca! - manifestó Hinata.

El grupo detuvo su marcha.

\- ¿En que dirección Hinata? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Bueno, es por... - la muchacha empezó a mirar a su alrededor - Osea lo veo pero en más de un lugar diferente aunque en todos se encuentra cerca son cerca. No se por que pasa eso. Es como si el biakugan estuviera distorsionado.

\- Tal ves Sasuke lo este haciendo para que no lo encuentren tan fácilmente - comento Sakura - después de todo él tiene el rinegan y quien sabe que cosas puede hacer ese ojo.

\- Entonces separémonos - dijo Shikamaru

Hinata señalo a los chicos los lugares en lo que veía a Sasuke, Shikamaru tomo una dirección y Sakura otra, mientras que Hinata y Naruto se fueron por la ultima.

\- ¡Hey Sasuke! - lo llamaba Naruto - Hinata dime si lo ves

\- Si... tu continua derecho que yo seguiré buscando por los alrededores

Naruto tomo la delantera y Hinata lo seguía por atrás. La muchacha al percatarse que este le daba la espalda coloco una expresión siniestras en su rostro, de pronto en la mano de Hinata podían verse cinco resplandores de chagra, una en cada uno de sus dedos. Con su mano derecha con chakra Hinata se acerco a Naruto, al parecer tenia la intención de atacarlo, pero en ese mismo momento alguien la interrumpió, por lo que su mano regreso a la normalidad.

\- Naruto - era Sasuke, quien no se había percatado de las intenciones de Hinata.

\- Sasuke - dijo este sorprendido - ¡Hey ya lo encontré!

\- Naruto no grites que estamos en la frontera del país del Cobre, pueden haber guardias. No importa cuanto tiempo pase tu sigues siendo igual de tonto.

\- También me alegra verte - le contesto Naruto con una expresión molesta.

Inmediatamente llego Shikamaru y detrás de él Sakura.

\- Sasuke - dijo Sakura con un tono entre sorpresa, alegría y pena.

Sasuke solo le lanzo una mirada.

\- Vamos ojala lleguemos de día - dijo Sasuke y continuo caminado.

Naruto hiso un sonido como de desagrado.

\- No nos vemos hace más de año dos y medio, la pobre Sakura esta casi en shock y este no dice ni "Hola", eres lo más desagradable que hay - murmuro Naruto entre diente.

-Hola - le contesto Sasuke y siguió su camino.

Los cinco continuaron su camino. Sakura observaba a Sasuke, quien estaba frente a él, ella aun no lo podía creer, que finalmente volvieran a estar juntos, su impresión era tan grande que no sabia que hacer o decir. Finalmente decidió a ir más rápido para alcanzar a Sasuke y quedar junto a él.

\- Oye Sasuke - murmuro la Sakura un poco tímida.

\- ¡Cuidado! - advirtió Sasuke quitando a Sakura del camino de una flecha.

\- ¿Nos descubrieron? - dijo Naruto asombrado.

El plan del grupo era llegar al país del Cobre una ves ahí hacerse pasar por habitantes del país, de esa forma infiltrarse y obtener información, pero aquel inconveniente parecía indicar que iban a haber cambios de planes.


	8. El pais del Cobre

El grupo estaba siendo bombardeado por flechas, por lo que debieron bajar de los aboles, al momento en el que tocaron suelo empezaron a ser embestidos por un grupo de hombres con espadas, los cuales tenían la apariencia de samuráis.

Un grupo de tres hombres se dirigió directamente a Naruto, el cual los hiso volar lejos con un rasengan. Sakura esquivaba las espadas , en tanto intentaba darles un golpe, primero destruyo unos cuantos árboles, pero fue un golpe que le dio al piso el que los saco de combate. Sasuke estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento de espadas con dos hombres, Hinata los apaleaba con la técnica del puño suave, atacando directamente los puntos de chakra de los oponentes. Mientras que Shikamaru lanzaba un serie de kunais al momento en que los inmovilizaba con el jutsu de posesión de sombra. Pero al mismo tiempo que los iban derrotando más guerreros iban a apareciendo , aun que para ellos no era problema derrotarlos a todos. Hasta que Shikamaru vio una insignia entremedio de la ropa de uno de los sujetos.

\- ¡Esperen dejen de atacar! - Ordeno Shikamaru,

\- ¿Que pasa Shikamaru? - dijo entre regañadientes Naruto mientras le daba el ultimo golpe a uno de los atacantes con el que lo dejo inconsciente.

\- Estos hombre... - explicó Shikamaru mientras el grupo dejaba de contraatacar y se reunía en un circulo al medio, ya que estaban siendo apuntados con catanas por los hombres - Son de la guardia del señor Feudal, si los seguimos atacando no daremos una buena primera impresión. - Shikamaru levanto las manos dando la señal de que se rendía, el resto hiso lo mismo que él.

Capturaron a los ninjas, llevándolos atados con las manos en la espalda directo hacia donde estaba el señor Feudal del País del cobre. una ves frente él los guardias obligaron al grupo a ponerse de rodillas en presencia del señor feudal , de pie junto a este se encontraba un hombre de cabeza rapada y una vestimenta que parecía la de un monje, este hombre los observaba fijamente pero con una expresión más amistosa que la del señor feudal, es más la expresión era más bien de duda, como si hubiese encontrado algo familiar en la cara de los ninjas.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Y que hacen aquí? - les pregunto el señor feudal

\- Somos ninjas de la hoja señor - dijo Shikamaru - me presento Soy Shikamaru Nara el representante de la Union Shinobi

El señor feudal miro a Shikamaru sin entender mucho la cosa, ya que las personas como el señor feudal, quienes son considerados "personas normales" les es totalmente ajeno todos los asuntos que tienen que ver con el mundo ninja. Estaba informado de algunas cosas y seguramente había escuchado sobre la unión shinobi, pero no era algo a lo que le tomara importancia.

\- Además junto a mi - prosiguió Shikamaru - Se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki quien es el heroe de la Cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi y Sasuke Uchiba quien también ayudo a salvar el mundo del tsukuyomi infinito, que amenazaba con mantener atrapado a todo el mundo en un suño eterno.

El señor feudal los miraba con extrañeza ya que solo entendía la mitad de lo que Shikamaru le explicaba, por lo que le dirigio la mirada al hombre calvo.

-Oye Rikyu ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

-Si señor - contesto el hombre calvo - ese muchacho rubio es quien le que le había mencionado hace un tiempo.

\- Así que tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el señor feudal sorprendido - vaya si que eres joven, pero ustedes miro a Sasuke y Shikamaru - no tengo idea quienes son.

Naruto le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Sasuke.

\- ¿Y que los trae por aquí? - el señor feudal sonó menos autoritario que antes.

\- Hemos recibido reportes señor, que el País del Cobre planea atacar el país del fuego, por motivos de expansión - menciono Shikamari

\- ¡Shikamaru! - le llamo la atención Naruto, puesto que estaba revelando los planes

\- Hey tranquilo - le murmuro Shikamaru al rubio.

\- ¿Pero que cosa? ¿Yo nunca he tenido la intención de atacar al pais del fuego? - Dijo el señor feudal impresionado.

\- Bueno esos fueron los reportes que llegaron a nuestra aldea, talvez ese ataque esta siendo planeado sin que usted de cuenta - acoto Shikamaru.

\- ¡No eso es imposible! ¡Seria una completa tracción! ¡De seguro aquella información es errónea! - el señor feudal estaba molesto

\- En ese caso señor permítanos quedarnos en su país por unos días y averiguar sobre este caso.

\- Bien, pero toda información quiero que me la reporten. Si me llego a enterar que alguien esta planeando un enfrentamiento entre países a mis espaldas se llevara el peor de los castigos.

\- Si señor.

\- Desátenlos - ordeno el señor feudal a sus guardias - también pueden quedarse en mi casa. Será un honor recibir al héroe de la Guerra Shinobi - observo de reojo al resto del grupo - y a sus amigos - no parecía interesado en estos últimos. - ¡así que hoy abra un banquete!.


	9. La cena de bienvenida

El señor feudal ordenó a sus sirvientas que le mostraran sus habitaciones a los ninjas. La chicas fueron llevadas a un sector y los chicos a otro.

-Oye Shikamaru ¿Por que le has contado todo eso al señor feudal? Se supone que esta era una misión secreta. - dijo Naruto con un tono un tanto enojado

\- El plan inicial ya fracaso, por lo que mi estrategia fue contar la verdad y esperar que el señor feudal copera. Y al ver su reacción cuando su quien eras, me percate que sentía admiración por ti lo que me hizo intuir que hay algo raro en todo este cuento de la invasión al país del fuego , de todas formas si mi corazonada esta mal asumiré toda la responsabilidad. Además ahora tenemos la autorización del señor feudal para realizar nuestra investigación, lo que nos da un poco más de libertad.

\- Ah bueno

La sirvienta le mostro a Shikamaru su habitación, luego condujo a Sasuke a la suya.

\- Oye Sasuke el señor feudal dijo que abría un banquete - Menciono Naruto cuando Sasuke estaba entrando a su habitación.

\- ¿Y que?

\- Bueno se que el respeto no es lo tuyo, pero.. podrías quitarte ese poncho que hueles a perro mojado.

\- Si tu te quitas la cara de tonto - contesto Sasuke

\- ¡Me retracto por lo de perro! ¡Ellos son fieles! - Le grito Naruto mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

La mesa estaba servida con una abundante comida.

Además del señor feudal en la mesa también se encontraba su esposa, sus dos hijas y el hombre que bestia como monje, al cual presento como Rikyou.

\- Así que Naruto Uzumaki , eres un muchacho interesante - comento Rikyu - Además de provenir de un clan que esta casi extinto.

\- Ehhh bueno eso no se mucho, se que mi madre era del clan Uzumaki y que vivió en otro lugar antes de llegara la aldea de la hoja.

\- EL clan Uzumaki habitaba la aldea oculta del remolino, ubicada en el país del remolino, el cual lamentablemente fue devastado por tantas guerras, por lo que los sobrevivientes, entre esos personas pertenecientes al clan Uzumaki debieron ubicarse en otras aldeas, una lastima ya que ellos poseían un chakra muy poderoso. Además parte del país del Cobre esta construido en parte de las ruinas de lo que fue el

\- Valla cada ves es más impresionan usted Naruto - Dijo el señor feudal

Naruto se sonrojó

\- No es para tanto - dijo entre risitas

\- Si lo conociera como nosotros no lo admiraría tanto - Murmuro Sakura.

\- Usted parece saber mucho sobre el clan Uzumaki - dijo Naruto

\- De clanes casi extintos en realidad, así como también el clan no me equivoco, eres Sakuke Uchiha, también eres uno de los héroes de la guerra ninja y además la única persona viva del clan Uchiba.

\- ¿Que, la única viva? Ósea que también eres importante - comento el señor feudal impresionado - y yo que creí que eras un pobre vagabundo

La hija mayor del señor feudal dirigió su mirada a Sasuke cuando este le devolvió la mira, al parecer lo había encontrado guapo, puesto que esta se sonrojo, a pesar de que Sasuke la miro por un segundo y con su típica expresión fria.

\- ¿Y que paso con el clan Uchiha? - pregunto el señor feudal

Sasuke tiro sus palillos al escuchar la pregunta , mientras que todos los ninjas se miraron entre si. El clan Uchiha había sido totalmente exterminado por el hermano mayor de Sasuke, provocando un gran odio de Sasuke hacia su hermano, aquel odio fue la razón por la que Sasuke se fue de la aldea para hacerse más fuerte y matar a su hermano como venganza, pero cuando finalmente lo logro se entero que lo que su hermano Itachi había hecho era una misión para salvar konoha, al enterarse de eso y luego de muchos sucesos más termino perdonando a Itachi. Pero aun le traía mucho dolor todos esos recuerdos.

\- Es mejor que no pregunte esas cosas señor - dijo Rikyu.

No tardo mucho para que la tensión desapareciera del ambiente y Sasuke volviera a retomar su comida.

\- Y Sasuke - dijo tímidamente la hija del señor feudal - ya que eres el ultimo Uchiha con vida ¿Tienes novia?

Sakura se sobresalto con la pregunta se trapico con la comida al grado que casi se ahoga , aunque la única que se percato de aquello fue Hinata.

-¡Ay Sakura!- cometo Hinata mientras le daba un vaso con agua a Sakura para que pasara la comida, aunque el resto de los presentes en la mesa estaba más pendiente de la conversación, de todas formas Sakura no había hecho mucho ruido.

\- Yo te recomiendo que tengas cuidado - le comento Naruto a la hija del señor feudal - Él tiene la extraña costumbre de apuñalar a las mujeres que se le acercan demasiado. - luego la atención de Nartuto se dirigió a Sasuke - de veras espero que jamás tengas una hija o sino de seguro que también la intentas apuñalar.

\- Deja de hablar estupideces Naruto.

-Golpéame si he dicho algo que no sea verdad

Sasuke se quedo callado y lo único que hizo fue lanzar un gruñido de indiferencia


	10. Emboscada

Todos en la mansión del señor feudal estaban durmiendo, menos Naruto quien aun no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió salir al jardín . Una ves afuere observo hacia arriba dándose cuenta que Sasuke estaba en el techo, el rubio dio un salto para llegar a techo junto a Sasuke.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -pregunto Naruto

\- No... ¿Como están las cosas en Konoha? - pregunto Sasuke

\- Bien y la villa de los Uchiha esta siendo reconstruida

\- ¿Que?

\- Si, durante el ataque de Pain toda la aldea fue destruida, pero luego la volvimos a reconstruir, aunque la villa de los Uchiha aun seguía en ruinas ya que nadie vivía allí, pero hace un tiempo se decidió empezar la reconstrucción. Puesto que esta era una parte importante de la aldea y al fin había alguien que volvería a ella. - Naruto hizo una pausa y bajo la voz nostálgico - por eso tienes que volver por que tu villa te esta esperando.

\- ¡Ey ustedes dos en el techo! - escucharon la voz de un guardia - ¡no pueden estar ahí!

\- ¡Bien lo siento no sabíamos! - dijo Naruto mientras bajaba.

De pronto el guardia desenvaino su espada tratando de cortar a Naruto, pero este logro esquivarlo, aunque por la expresión del rostro del guardia este estaba tan sorprendido como el rubio por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡¿Oye que te pasa?! - dijo Naruto alterado, mientras esquivaba la espada del hombre.

En tanto en la mansión Sakura despertó repentinamente debido a un grito que al parecer era de la esposa del señor feudal- Al salir de su habitación Sakura se encontró con Hinata ambas corrieron en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el señor feudal, el cual estaba siendo atacado por sus guardias.

\- ¡Esto es traición! - gritaba el señor feudal - ¡Mandare a todos a ejecutar!

Uno de los guardias levanto su espada listo para partir en dos al señor feudal, pero Sakura intervino con su puño dejando al hombre estampado en la pared.

\- ¡Niña por favor no destruyas mi casa!

\- Lo siento - contesto Sakura.

Pronto llego Shikamaru junto a las dos hijas del señor feudal

\- Ustedes quédense en la habitación nosotros nos encargaremos que no entren - dijo Shikamaru mirando a la familia quienes cerraron la puerta detrás de los ninjas.

Llegaron más guardias a atacar.

\- No queremos - escucho Shikamaru que murmuro uno de los guardias, a demás se percato que las expresiones de sus cara eran de angustias y sus movimientos eran muy toscos.

\- Parece que no nos atacan por su cuenta - comento Shikamaru

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Míralos bien, pareciera como si alguien los controlara como... Marionetas

\- ¡Es cierro! - dijo Hinata quien había activado su bikugan- puedo ver hilos de chakra a su alrededor.

\- ¿Puedes encontrar a quien los controla? - hablo Shikamaru

\- Si, creo que esta afuera - Hinata dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa - Naruto y Sasuke también están peleando.

\- ¿Entere si o con un guardia? - pregunto Sakura

\- Con los guardias

Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio con una mano en el pecho. "Deja de pensar estupideces Sakura" , se dijo así misma la chica.

\- ¡Hinata ve afuera , advierte a Naruto y Sasuke que los guardias están siendo controlados y busquen al responsable! ¡Sakura y yo protegeremos al señor feudal y su familia.

\- Si

Mientras más guardias habían aparecido en el patio dos tenia un encuentro de espadas con Sasuke, mientras que el otro peleaba con Naruto.

\- Oye creo que algo te pasa - dijo Naruto al hombre- no quiero hacerte daño.

-No puedo negar que estos hombres pelean bien, aunque nosotros somos mejores- comento Sasuke

\- ¿Pero también piensas que hay algo raro? así que no los mates - Sasuke le lanzo una mirada a Naruto - enserio no los mates

Mientras Naruto peleaba una gigantesca roca lo envistió lanzándolo lejos.

\- ¡Naruto! - grito Sasuke, pero ahora este debía entrenarse a tres personas, ya que Naruto ahora tenia otro oponente.

\- Debí suponer que tu estabas detrás de esto - dijo Naruto levantándose y limpiándose su boca con sangre.

Frente al rubio apareció el hombre de la mascara blanca, este creo una serie de clones los cuales todos atacaron a la ves bombardeando a Naruto con rocas que eran mucho más duras que el diamante.

\- Eso es todo - dijo el chico con una sonrisa ganadora - aunque debo admitir que estoy limitado por que no quiero destruir la mansión del señor feudal, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda acabar contigo. ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra! ¡Rasengan!

Todos los clones habían hecho un rasengan atacando a cada un de los clones del hombre de la mascara, siendo este derrotado, el chico se aproximo a él listo para darle ataque final cuando del hombre se escucho una risita.

\- Tonto - dijo el hombre.

Naruto trato de darle un golpe pero de dio cuenta que no podía moverse , luego sus brazos quedaron extendidos y su cuerpo flotaba en el aire como si a este lo sujetara una red invisible.


	11. Cerca del enemigo

Hinata apareció, observo a Naruto que había sido atrapado por el enemigo

\- ¡Sauke el enemigo usa hilos de chakra que no se pueden ver!, eso es lo que tiene atrapado a Naruto y controla la a los guardias.

\- En ese caso - Sasuke aparto a los tres hombres de él con tal fuerza que logro noquearlos, para poder lanzar su espada a don de estaba Naruto y cortar los hilos, pero la espada reboto.

\- Idiotas ¿De verdad creyeron que seria tan fácil? estos hilos pueden también absorber chakra y tratándose del zorro de las nueve colas imagínense lo duros que deben estar.

Los hilos al absorber el chakra de Naruto se volvían más gruesos hasta que estos lograron ser visibles

\- Abra que derrotar a quien los controla - dijo Hinata - se encuentra entre unos arbustos.

Los hombre a los que Sasuke había golpeado se levantaron a pesar de que estaban inconscientes, ya que los hilos los movían.

\- Tratare de llegar hasta quien los controla - Dijo Sasuke

-Yo te cubro la espalda - agrego Hinata.

Ambos corrieron corrieron en bisca del titiritero .

\- Esa Yue esta haciendo un pésimo trabajo con la chica - susurro el hombre - Bueno entonces será mejor que haga esto rápido.

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Naruto furioso.

\- Ya lo veras - cinco llamas de chakra una en cada dedo aparecieron en la mano derecha del hombre de la mascara, este se acerco a Naruto mientras los hilos se enrredaban para levantarle la polera a Naruto justo en donde estaba su sello.

A Naruto le era imposible moverse y cada ves que trata de aumentar si chakra este era absorbido por los hilos.

En tanto Sasuke y Hinata se encontraron con quien maniobraba los hilos, la cual era la niña que había engañado a Naruto.

\- Bien me encontraron, pero no estoy sola

Aparecieron más guardias de los alrededores, pues estos estaban preparados para proteger a la niña

\- No pueden matarlos, ya que no lo hacen por su voluntad, eso es lo bueno de que sean marionetas humanas.

\- ¿Hinata donde estan los hilos?

\- Delante de ti

\- ¡Amateterasu!

Sasuke utilizo sus ojos para crear llamas negras las cuales debido a su calor intenso causaron que los hilos se cortaran.

\- Eso no los detendrá - la niña volvio a utilizar su jutsu , reactivando los hilos de chakra. - no podrán ni tocarme - dijo junto a una risita.

\- No necesito tocarte, solo mirarte - Sasuke miro a la niña directamente con su mangekyou sharingan, provocando que esta callera bajo su genjutsu.

La niña grito, lo cual fue la señal de que habia quedado atrapada en el genjutsu, los guardias dejaron de atacar, pero Naruto aun seguía atrapado. Sin embargo al escuchar el grito de la niña el hombre de a mascara se detuvo.

\- Megumi - murmuro este preocupado - por esta ves te has salvado.

El hombre de la máscara realizo una posición manos desapareciendo, al mismo tiempo la niña también desaparecía camuflándose con el suelo de tierra.

Sasuke y Hinata volvieron a donde estaba Naruto ayudándolo a salir de entre los hilos.

Con todo ya en paz Sakura se dedico a examinar las heridas de los guardias, como todos habían sido títeres de Megumi, estos no fueron castigados, pero debían averiguar que les había pasado y curarle las heridas, por lo que fueron llevados a un área de enfermería.

Fuera de la sala Naruto, Shikamaru y Hinata, esperaban la información de Sakura, Sasuke prefirio quedarse en la casa del señor feudal en caso de otro ataque. Aunque el grupo sabia que el objetivo del enemigo era Naruto.

Sakura salió con una extraña bolita en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso Sakura? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Era algo que tenían los guardias en su interior, al pareceres un metal muy sensible al chakra, no estoy muy segura de como lo usaron, pero al parecer era la razón por la cual la niña los podía controlar y reactivar sus hilos a pesar de que estos fueran cortados.

\- Cuando observe con el Bikugan a los guardias habian algunos puntos desde el cual parecían salir los hilos y enredarse en los guardias, a diferencia que cuando atraparon a Naruto, ya que este parecía haber queddo enredado en una red.

\- ¿De verdad? esas personas si que tienen trucos. - comento Naruto

\- ¿Como pudieron introducir eso en los guardias? - pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Estaban en su estomago, debió ser por medio de la comida.

\- Espera Sakura ¿De donde rayos sacaste ese bolita?

\- ¡A ti eso no te incumbe! - le respondió la chica enojada.

Shikamaru estaba pensativo.

\- En ese caso la persona que desea el poder de Naruto se encuentra entre quienes habitan la mansión del señor feudal. Eso explicaría por que estamos en el Pais del Cobre. El enemigo quería atraer a Naruto hacia él. Es por eso que invento un ataque al país del fuego e informo a Konoha del asunto, ya que lo más probable era que desde la aldea enviarían a alguien con un reconocimiento importante. El mundo ninja es un mundo que se encuentra escondido del resto del mundo, pero el héroe de la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi si es reconocido por todo el mundo, por lo que lo más probable era que el Hokage lo enviara a él como intermediario de paz. Un buen plan a pesar que si el Hokage no hubiese enviado a Naruto le hubiera fallado.

\- Ósea que el ataque del país del Cobre al país del Fuego fue toda una farsa - menciono Naruto.

.- Si una farsa para atraerte, pero como ya sabemos que el enemigo puede encontrase entre los habitantes de la mansión del señor feudal podríamos aprovechar esa pista - expuso Shikamaru.


	12. Objetivos enemigos

\- Volvieron a fallar - dijo el hombre envuelto en la oscuridad.

\- El chico Uchiha atrapo a Megumi con un Genjutsu ella podía llegar a hablar, si él lo quería. - dijo el hombre de la mascara.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que Yue actué.

\- Ella no nos a ayudado en nada, la chica Hyuga también fue responsable de que nuestro plan fallara y mantenerla quieta es parte del trabajo de Yue.

\- Solo esta esperando la oportunidad, para que el jutsu de Yue sea efectivo debe ocupar mucho chakra, por lo que es mejor hacerlo en el momento indicado en todo caso su hermano Haru ya ha empezado a intervenir.

\- Siento interrumpirlo señor - apareció Megumi frente a ellos - pero lo han descubierto por medio del bikugan Yue los esta retrasando, pero en cualquier momento no podrá evitar que la chica hable. Nos tenemos que ir.

Los ninjas habían recreado a la mansión del señor feudal, inmediatamente le encargaron a Hinata revisar con su Biakugan todas las habitaciones, con el fin de encontrar algo sospechoso.

Durante dos horas Hinata no encontró nada, hasta que depronto vio a dos personas en una habitación oscura logro reconocer a una, era el hombre dela mascara, trato de enfocar más su bikugan para reconocer al otro finalmente logro identificar su rostro, pero cuando estaba apunto de informarle al grupo sintió que su garganta se apretaba sin poder hablar, luego tubo un mareo.

\- ¿Hinata estas bien? - le pregunto Naruto - Talvez has usado mucho tu bikugan

\- No, este...nunca ha sido mi limite- dijo la chica con una mano en la cabeza.

\- Creo que iré a cuidar del señor feudal, parece que aquí estaremos todo día - dijo Sasuke retirándose de la habitación

\- Oye Sasuke - Naruto le llamo la atención al Uchibha el rubio sonaba molesto por el cometario de su amigo, pero Sasuke no lo tomo en cuenta y se fue

\- ¿Entonces que pasa? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Yo- Yo lo vi - Hinata trataba de volver en si y de un momento para otro logro estabilizarse, colándose firme - vi a alguien hablando con el hombre de la máscara, era ... el señor Rikyu.

Todos corrieron a toda prisa hasta la habitación de Rikyu, pero este ya no estaba.

\- ¡Mierda se escapo! - grito Naruto enojado.

\- ¡Hinata lo puedes volver a encontrar! - dijo Shikamaru

\- No, ya no esta cerca - respondió Hinata - pero seguiré intentando.

\- Esto es raro - comento Shikamaru

\- Así que Rikyu es quien quiere al zorro de Naruto pero ¿Por que? - hablo Sakura

\- Abra que averiguarlo -Naruto empezó a revisar las cosas del hombre.

\- ¡Naruto que haces! - dijo Sakura

\- ¿Acaso quieres respetar su privacidad?

\- Naruto tiene razón aquí podemos encontrar algo.

Revisaron cajones, el armario y entre esas cosas escondido Shikamaru encontró una caja, la cual empezó a revisar.

\- Oye Naruto - dijo Shikamaru con una foto en sus manos.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Aquí hay una fotografía - en la fotografía habían un grupo de cuatro niños con el cabello de un color rojo intenso - creo que ese es Rikyu cuando era niño - menciono Shakamaru indicando a uno de los niños de la fotografía.

\- ¿Y que importa eso? - dijo Naruto confundido.

\- Junto a Rikyu hay una niña... que se parece a ti

Naruto observo la fotografía detenidamente, ciertamente el rostro de aquella niña le parecía familiar, alejaba y acercaba la foto intentando reconocerla.

\- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Sakura.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. La había reconocido.

\- Es mi mamá - dijo Naruto

\- ¿Que tu madre? -hablo Sakura sorprendida, al igual que Shikamaru y Hinata, esta ultima desactivo su bikugan por un momento.

\- A juzgar por el color de su cabello y por que mi mamá también esta en la foto, Rikyu parece ser del clan Uzumaki. - comento Naruto

\- Rikyu Uzumaki - agrego Shikamaru

Sakura se aproximo a Naruto para ver más claramente la fotografia.

\- oye Naruto todos ellos son pelirrojos y tu eres rubio. ¿Estas seguro que eres del clan Uzumaki? - dijo Sakura mirando al chico de reojo

\- Te recuerdo que el cuarto Hokage, mi padre era rubio - contesto Naruto devolviéndole la mirada a Sakura

\- Pero aun no sabemos por que quiere al zorro - menciono Hinata.

Naruto se puso a pensar

\- Bueno el clan uzumaki tiene una larga historia siendo el jinshuriki de kurama, priemero fue la esposa del primer Hokage, quiera era del clan Uzumaki, luego fue mi mamá y por ultimo yo, así que es probable que el también quiera serlo.

\- ¿También tu madre? - expreso Sakura, quien luego se acerco a Hinata - Hinata te recomiendo que cuides a tus hijos o terminaran siendo recipientes también.

\- Y si tus hijos resultan ser de Sasuke te recomiendo terapia y que los encadenes a la casa, digo para que no se escapen - murmuro Naruto en respuesta a Sakura.

Sakura le lanzo una mirada flameante al chico.

Hinata volvió a activar su biakugan en otra dirección.

\- La teoría de Naruto puede ser cierta

\- ¡Lo encontré! - Informo Hinata - esta en un templo abandonado a unos kilómetros de aquí.

Los ninjas se marcharon a toda velocidad, Sasuke se percato que el grupo abandonaba la mansión del señor feudal, por lo que decidió unirse a ellos. Avanzaron unos kilómetros, pero el templo que había mencionado Hinata aun no estaba visible, por lo que se detuvieron por un momento.


	13. Manipulación

\- ¿Hinata ves algo? - le pregunto Shikamaru a la chica.

\- Veo...

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron por la sorpresa, puesto que una gigantesca roca se dirigía hacia ellos. Todo paso tan rápido que la chica no alcanzo a decir ni una sola palabra para advertir pero afortunada mente Sasuke reacciono a tiempo invocando al Susano para que este detuviera la roca, la cual era casi del porte del susano, aunque gracias al Susano la roca no los aplasto si causo un gran impacto que se sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los desestabilizo a todos y aunque trataron de aferrase a la tierra para no salir disparados por el impacto fue tan fuerte que Shikamaru, Sakura y Hinata no lo resistieron y salieron volando a diferencia de Naruto y Sasuke que lograron mantenerse en pie.

Hinata fue una de las cuales la colisión la lanzo más lejos, quedando cerca de un barranco, pero no estaba a una distancia peligrosa como para caer de este, sin embargo ella aprovecho la conmoción del ataque para rodar unos centímetros más hacia el barranco y cae de este.  
\- ¡Hinata! - grito Naruto - lanzándose por el barranco para rescatar a la chica. Este no vió que lo que Hinata había hecho habia sido intencional

Logro alcanzar a Hinata en el aire, la abrazo logrando amortiguar la caída de la chica con su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Naruto estas bien?! - dijo Hinata preocupada

\- Si - Naruto se levanto del suelo - No te preocupes puedo resistir estas cosas y me curo rápido.

\- Lo siento. siempre terminas rescatándome

\- Eso no importa, ahora tenemos que volver con el grupo.

Naruto y Hinata habían quedado solos en aquel lugar exactamente como Hinata o más bien Yue lo había planeado, el resto del grupo tardaría un tiempo en ir a buscarlos, talvez ni siquiera se apresurarían ya que Naruto era muy fuerte y además Hinata estaba a su lado seguramente estaban esperando a que este llegara solo hasta arriba.  
-Bien Hinata sujétate que vamos a subir.

La chica se aproximo a Naruto, esta estaba apunto de abrazar del cuello al chico pero al ultimo momento sus manos se dirigieron a la cara del muchacho, para que este la mirara, quedando ambos con las miradas frente a frente.  
\- Hinata ahora tenemos que volver - dijo Naruto percatándose de las intenciones de la chica, aunque estas no eran comunes en ella, no cuando estaban en medio de una misión.

\- Será solo un momento - contesto ella con voz suave  
Naruto le tomo las manos a la muchacha con la intención de quitarlas de su cara.

-otra ves estas actuando rar...

Hinata beso a Naruto, la chica aprovecho la distracción para hacer aparecer en su mano las cinco llamas de chakra, igual como lo había hecho en el bosque cuando buscaban a Sasuke y como lo había hecho el hombre de la mascara, le levanto la polera a Naruto justo en donde estaba su sello del zorro incrusto sus uñas en el estomago del chico.

\- Tu zorro ahora es mío - dijo Hinata con una voz tétrica que ni siquiera era la suya.


	14. Yue

Hinata empezó a jalar es espíritu del zorro del cuerpo de Naruto, mientras que este por el ataque había perdido la conciencia.

El cuerpo de Naruto se lleno de las marcas de su cello, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, mientras que Hinata seguía jalando del espíritu de Kurama, hasta que de pronto no pudo moverse , miro hacia el suelo, dándose cuenta que su sombra había sido atrapada, por el jutsu de Shikamaru.

\- ¡Hinata! - le grito Sakura

La sombra de Shikamaru subió por el cuerpo de Hinata , provocando que esta soltara a Naruto, el cuerpo del muchacho callo al suelo inconcioente, mientras que Hinata se encontró totalmente inmovilizada.

Sakura corrió a ayudar a Naruto.

\- Lo sabia tu no eres Hinata, me di cuenta cuando te lanzaste por el barranco apropósito, ¿Eres una de las sirvientes de Rikyu?¿ no es así?

\- Te equivocas - respondio la chica - si soy Hinata, por lo menos si es su cuerpo, así que si intentan hacerme algo la única que sufrirá aqui será su amiga.

\- Hinata había dicho que tenia dolores de cabeza y cambios de humor ¿Tu fuiste la responsable? - expreso Sakura.

Hinata les lanzo uno sonrrisa siniestra a al grupo, luego bajos la cabeza la movió de un lado a otro para luego observarlos con una expresión de sorpresa. La verdadera Hinata había vuelto.

\- Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke ¿Que paso? - pregunto la chica al verse envuelta en la sombra de Shikamaru, luego miro a su lado a Naruto quien estaba desmayado, la expresión de la chica fue de angustia - ¿Yo hice le hice eso a Naruto verdad? - Todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban que Hinata lo reconociera - Trate de no hacerlo pero mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y no puede...

\- ¿Ósea que tu estuviste consiente? -pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Un poco, eran leves lapsus de conciencia y pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi, era como si estuviera encerrada dentro de mi propio cuerpo. Hubieron varios momentos en los que me sentí rara, pero solo con este ultimo ataque me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba, ya que quie trataron de controlarme por un tiempo más largo que en las otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Entonces sabes cual es el plan del enemigo?

\- No lo se o talvez lo se pero no puedo recordarlo, es todo muy confuso.

\- Entonces tenemos que hablar con la otra mujer - menciono Shikamaru.

\- ¿Pero como? ella aparece cuando quiere y si la tratamos de interrogar solo le estaríamos haciendo daño a Hinata.

\- No me importa - dijo Hinata - Hagan lo que sea necesario, no le perdonare que me hiciera a atacar a Naruto.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer Shikamaru? - pregunto Sakura

\- Sasuke ¿Puedes colocar a Hinata en un genjutsu? , con Hinata inconsciente en una ilución es probable que a la otro mujer no le que más que aparecer.

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata para atraparla en el genjutsu.

\- Sasuke no seas cruel con ella - pidió Sakura

\- No hago genjutsus suaves, pero intentare lo que pueda - contesto Sasuke.

Sasuke observo fijamente a Hinata, sus ojos empezaron caer quedando semi- abiertos, con la mirada en dirección al vacío. La chica se quedo quieta, los ninjas esperaban que la otra mujer se mostrara, pero esta parecía no reaccionar a luege Shikamaru hiso que las sombras estrangularan el cuerpo de la muchacha.

\- Tu jutsu se parece al de los Yamanaka, eso quiere decir que el mismo daño que le estoy haciendo a Hinata te lo estoy haciendo a ti ¿No es así?

\- Maldito bastardo - reacciono la mujer haciéndose presente.

\- Eso esta mejor.

Naruto empezó a despertar, una de las primeras cosas que observo fue a Hinata atrapada por la sombra de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - dijo Naruto alterado.

\- ¡Naruto ayúdame ellos me están haciendo daño! - - grito Hinata.

Antes de que Naruto hiciera algo Sakura le toco el hombro para detenerlo.

\- Ella no es Hinata, alguien la a estado controlando - explico la chica

\- No le creas Naruto

\- Así que, es por eso que ella había estado actuando tan extraña ¡matadita perra! - Naruto se dirigió enojado a la mujer que estaba controlando a Hinata.

\- Valla que mala suerte, no me creíste - comento esta. - y para tu información me llamo Yue, asi que podrías ser un poco más educado.

\- Sasuke aquí intentaremos interrogarla ¿Puedes vigilar que no se acerque el enemigo? - hablo Shikamaru.

\- Bien - contesto Sasuke alejándose

\- Espera Sasuke yo voy contigo - dijo Sakura detrás de él.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

Hola para aquellos que aun estén confundidos y se pregunten ¿En que momento fue que Yue se introdujo en el cuerpo de Hinata? eso paso en el capitulo "creando una telaraña " (me parece que es el cap 2). Fue en el momento en que Hinata estaba peleando con el hombre de la mascara y sintió que algo le toco la espalda provocando en ella un escalofríos, aquello fue por que Yue se introdujo en ella. Pero no siempre estuvo controlando a Hinata, ya que para controlar a alguien se necesita mucho chakra, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo el grupo siguió conviviendo con la Hinata normal.

Cualquier otra duda me la hacen saber, gracias.


	15. Interrogatorio

Naruto y Shikamaru quedaron solos interrogando a Yue

-¿Para que fue Saukura también? Sasuke es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar los alrededores el solo. A me nos que... - Naruto coloco un rostro pensativo y un tanto pícaro al imaginarse las posibles respuestas.

-No te metas Naruto - lo regaño Shikamaru - preocúpate mejor del interrogatorio después de todo el cuerpo que esta usando esta mujer es el de Hinata.

La atención de Naruto se dirigió seriamente hacia Yue.

\- Ahora dinos - prosiguió Shikamaru - ¿Por que Rikyu quiere al zorro de las nueve colas?

\- No es obvio - contesto Yue - para arreglar el desastre que hiso ese chico - señalo a Naruto con la cabeza - Eres un verdadero idiota ¿De verdad quieres traer la paz al mundo shinobi?, vamos eso es algo utópico, el mundo shinobi es violento, esa siempre a sido su naturaleza y si la cambias solo traerás desastre. El mundo shinobi vive del conflicto, de espiar y atacar a otros, por lo que si eso se detiene ese mundo se acabara, las misiones disminuirán y la equidad que están tratando de lograr no será suficiente. Es por eso que el objetivo de Rikyu es obtener a l zorro de las nueve colas, utilizando la ayuda del zorro volverá a iniciar conflictos, desconfianza y recuperando al mundo shinobi que tu Naruto has querido cambiar. Además tú eres quien mantiene a este mundo en armonía, por lo que al arrancarte el zorro de tu cuerpo también morirías con eso toda la esperanza de paz.

\- La verdad es que tus razones son muy validas - cometo Naruto - pero no por eso el nuevo mundo será un desastre, es cierto los cambios siempre traen consecuencias, pero el futuro es incierto, solo puede especularse, por eso hay que arriesgarse, ya que nada se sabe hasta que se vive y yo me quiero arriesgar por lo más optimista.

\- Siguiente pregunta ¿Hay más como tú? - pregunto Shikamaru

Sasuke se había alejado del grupo, Sakura lo seguía desde atrás, hasta que este finalmente paro logrando ella alcanzarlo.

\- Conmigo era suficiente para cuidar los alrededores - dijo Sasuke.

\- Ya lo se, pero cada ves la misión esta más cerca de terminar, por lo que no puedo seguir aplazando esto, ya que es probable que no tenga otra oportunidad. - le respondió Sakura

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- ¿Quería saber si... después de esta misión volverás a la aldea?

\- Naruto me dijo que estaban reconstruyendo la villa de los Uchiha

\- Si y eso es por que te estamos esperando, Sasuke ¿Por cuanto tiempo más durara tu viaje?

\- Esa villa no me trae buenos recuerdos

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso? es verdad que todo lo que te ocurrió ahí fue terrible, pero también fue el lugar en el que viviste con tus padres y tu hermano, con toda las personas a las que quisiste. Tal ves tus padres y tu hermano ya no están aquí pero, están Naruto , Kakashi, yo todos nosotros te queremos y también somos tu familia.

-¿Quererme? ¿Familia? despues de todo lo que he hecho y ¿Ustedes todavia sienten algo por mi? eso es...

-¡No digas que es estúpido! ¡Desde que se creo el equipo 7 Que nosotros nos convertimos en una familia y si es verdad que cometiste muchos, demasiados errores al grado que hace tiempo que debimos a verte pateado y olvidado, pero no podemos hacer eso, por que por el solo hecho de que alguna ves vivimos juntos momentos felices eso ya fue suficiente para convertirse en parte de nosotros, Sasuke nosotros casi hemos recorrido el mundo para traerte de vuelta. Por que una familia debe tratar de mantenerse unida hasta en las malas. Así que por favor regresa con nosotros, regresa conmigo.

\- Sakura - de pronto Sasuke tomo a la chica desde cuello la levanto arrogándola - eres realmente fastidiosa

-Sasuke...

-¿Oye Shikamaru escuchaste algo?

-Naruto atento aquí - Shikamaru esperaba que Yue diera alguna respuesta a su pregunta

La chica les dirigió una sonrisa malévola. Con lo que Shikamaru coloco una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Ya entiendo - expreso Shikamaru con una expresión ganadora.

\- ¿Que pasa Shikamaru?

\- Todo este tiempo me había quemado la cabeza tratando de comprender como fue que Rikyu logro escapar cuando lo descubrimos , estaba seguro que alguien lo había alertado, pero los únicos que lo sabíamos éramos nosotros, por que solo nosotros estábamos con Hinata.

\- Entonces tuvo que ser la perra que estaba poseyendo a Hinata quien lo alerto

\- Que soy Yue

\- No ella no fue, por que estaba concentrada en impedir que Hinata hablara, ¿Recuerdas cuando Hinata parecía estar cansada? además ella no puede abandonar el cuerpo que esta poseyendo o sino perdería la posesión

\- ¿Y quien alerto a Rikyu? - pregunto Naruto

Volviendo con Sakura y Sasuke

\- Sasuke - dijo la chica con la vos entrecortada debido a que el chico apretaba su garganta además que unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, por un momento esta sintió como si Sasuke la quisiera soltar, puesto que disminuyo la fuerza con la que la apretaba , al mismo tiempo las lagrimas de la chica desaparecían cambiando a una expresión de furia - ¡SASUKEEEEEE!

Sakura apretó la muñeca de Sasuke con fuerza, para luego doblarla logrando liberarse del chico, la muchacha estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Después de todo lo que te dije parece que no has cambiado nada! ¡ Y si tengo que arrancarte el otro brazo para que entiendas y regreses a la aldea! ¡entonces lo hare!

Sakura corrió toda velocidad a atacar a Sasuke, pero este la esquivo, provocando que la chica rompiera un grueso árbol.

\- ¡Ya me canse de ti! - dijo Sakura volviendo a llenársele los ojos de lagrimas, Sasuke bajo su guardia por un momento a lo que Sakura aprovecho para golpearlo, el muchacho quedo incrustado en un árbol - Sasuke por favor ¡dime que quieres!

\- Al parecer hay otro cono ella, quien estaría controlando a otro de nuestros amigos -menciono Shikamaru - y solo hay una persona que abandono el lugar en el que estábamos buscando señales del enemigo, por lo que esa persona seguramente salió en ese momento a alertar a Rikyu mientras Hinata no podía hablar

Naruto abrio los ojos enormes como los de un búho, al darse cuenta de lo que decía Shikamaru y entender a quien se refería.

\- Sasuke

Sasuke estaba volviendo en si luego del golpe de Sakura, este miro a la chica fijamente su mirada era calmada, no como la mirada siniestra que tenia hace un momento

\- Sakura, yo no...- murmuro Sasuke mientras se acariciaba la cabeza por el golpe de Sakura.

Grande fue la sompresa de Sakura al darse cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Sasuke de pronto la chica comprendió lo que sucedía y el por que de aquella reacción tan agresva.

\- Sasuke ¿Tu también?

\- La verdad es que con el chico Uchiha a sido dificil - dijo Sasuke levantándose, aunque no era él realmente, Sakura estaba atonita - no fue hasta ahora que puede reunir el chakra suficiente para controlarlo, aunque debo admitir que tu presencia dificulto un poco más las cosas - Sasuke tomo a Sakura de las muñecas con fuerza - pero gracias a que es un chico que tiene una gran oscuridad en su corazón este jutsu podrá durar fastante . - Sasuke se aproximo más a Sakura, aunque esta pelió para zafarse de él- vamos amor ¿Por que no miras a tu querido Sasuke a los ojos?

Al momento en el que Sakura le dirigió una leve mirada a Sasuke este hiso aparecer u sharingan, atrapando a Sakura en un genjutsu.


	16. Naruto contra Sasuke

Si Sasuke también estaba siendo controlado por el enemigo, entonces eso queria decir que Sakura podría estar en peligro.

Seguido de aquel pensamiento Naruto y Shikamaru escucharon ruidos provenientes del lugar en el que estaban sus otros dos compañeros. por lo que Naruto corrió a averiguar lo que ocurría mientras Shikamaru se quedo cuidando a la prisionera

Al llegar Naruto se encontró con Sakura desmaya en los brazos de Sasuke, este al verlo le lanzo a la chica inconsciente. Naruto logro atraparla.

\- ¡Sasuke ¿Qué has hecho?! - dijo Naruto enojado - No tu no eres Sasuke ¿Quien eres? ¡y que les has hecho a Sakura?

\- Tranquilo ella solo esta en un genjutsu, para que no nos moleste y espero que el resto de tus amigos tampoco intervenga por que con ellos no seré tan amble.

\- Sal del cuerpo de Sasuke ¡Maldito!

-Lo hare si tu me entregas al zorro

\- ¿Que mierda?

\- Bueno tenia que intentarlo - Sasuke saco su espada la cual estaba envuelta en rayos , a toda velocidad trato de envestir a Naruto, pero este rápidamente saco un Kunai para detener a la espada.

Con la misma mano que sostenia la espada Sasuke se las ingenio para crear una gigantesca bola de fuego que salió de su boca a lo que Naruto debió alejarse rápidamente, transformándose en modo bijuu para detener el ataque con una ráfaga de energía que era similar una garra de kurama.

\- Ese maldito encontró la forma de hacer sus jutsus a pesar de tener una sola mano - dijo Naruto entre una risita- que mal que me enterara de esta forma.

-Este cuerpo me encanta es muy fuerte y además conoce todos tus ataques y formas de pelear, valio la pena el esperar tanto para usarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿También conoces mi forma de pelear?

-Veras, puedo entrar en l mente y los recuerdos de las personas a las que controlo, por eso puedo saber como funcionan sus jutsus ¿sorprendido? ¿ninja numero uno hiperactivo cabeza hueca?

-¡Hey ya enterre eso hace tiempo!

-Pero si según los recuerdos y pensamientos de Sasuke sigues siendo un idiota

-Bien y si tienes los recuerdos de Sasuke rcordaras que yo los derrote

Naruto lanzo un omega rasengan

Sasuke repelió el ataque haciendo aparecer el Susano, el cual lo protegió, luego con este intento lanzarle una flecha a Naruto; el chakra del zorro envolvió a Naruto en forma de un gigantesco zorro, que intento detener l flecha, sin embargo aquel poder no fue suficiente, la flecha avanzo atravesando al zorro. Naruto voló a kilómetros del sitio de la pelea, debido a la intensidad del ataque, pero a pesar de la distancia Sasuke junto al Susano no tardo mucho en llegar en donde el muchacho rubio había caído.

Pero Naruto logro tener el suficiente tiempo para reactivar el chakra del zorro a pesar de que este siguiera inmóvil incrustado en el suelo.

\- Bien - dijo Sasuke con el Susano apuntando a Naruto nuevamente con una flecha - solo espero que esto no te mate, osino el señor Rikyu no tendrá a su zorro, pero tampoco seria malo que murieras.

\- Se nota que tu no eres Sasuke, ya que la ultima ves que me enfrente con el, sus ataques eran mucho peores y despiadados -cometo Naruto con una risita.

\- Calla, de todas formas estas siendo derrotado - el Susano tenso su arco preparado para dispararle a Naruto, pero cuando este estaba soltando la flecha.

\- ¡Bijuudama! - Naruto hiso aparecer una gigantesca bola negra, la cual se la lanzo a Sasuke mientras las flecha del Susano venia hacia él.

La flecha se evaporo completamente y la bijudama habia impactado directamente con el susano haciéndolo desaparecer.

Naruto se aproximo al cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba tendido en el suelo, pero el muchacho Uchiha rápidamente se levanto volviendo a activar su Susano.

\- ¡Susuke seres un verdadero imvecil! . le grito Naruto - ¡como puedes dejar que ese otro se meta en tu cabeza!

El Susano se sasuke ataco con su espada, pero el zorro logro detenerla en el aire con sus garras delanteras.

\- ¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha como puedes dejar que un bastardo controle tu cuerpo!

-¡No te escuchara! - dijo quien controlaba a Sasuke - Mi jutsu mantiene en una ilusión a las personas que controla, así como un genjutsu, pero mi ilusión es más amigable, se aprovecha de aquellas cosas que las personas desean o han perdido y quieren recuperar, tal ves en este momento Sasuke este nuevamente con su familia o quien sabe. Aunque por momentos las personas controladas se dan cuenta que están en una ilusión, la mayoría desea quedarse en ella para siempre , mientras que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo.

-¿Y crees que una tonta ilusión hará que Sasuke se rinda? - cometo Naruto.

Por un momento Sasuke abrió los ojo como si intentara recuperar su cuerpo, pero eso solo duro un par de segundos, el otro sujeto logro recuperar el control.

Aumento la fuerza del Susano cortando al zorro.

* * *

Hola siento haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, el próximo espero tenerlo en una semana o menos. Gracias


	17. Naruto contra Sasuke II

La figura de Kurama hecha con el chakra de Naruto había sido alcanzada por la espada del Susano, pero aunque el arma habíalobrado cortar al zorro, el chakra del zorro ingluida su gigantesca figura no desaparecieron, además una de garras de kurama se enfoco en el estomago del Susano, desde donde creo lo que parecía un rasengan hecho de lava atacando al Sausano, ( Uso el poder del buju Son goku) el ataque no fue suficiente para hacer que el Susano desapareciera, pero si lo suficiente mente fuerte para alejarlo, de esa forma el chakra de Naruto logro recuperase volviendo a adoptar una forma completa.

\- ¿Que pasa Sasuke? ¿No puedes enfrentarte a ese tipo? - grito Naruto a Sasuke mientras su chakra se recuperaba al igual que el de Sasuke, ya que el ataque de kurama había destruido parte del Susano.

\- ¡Te comportas como un debilucho Sasuke! ¡Acaso eres un miedocito!

Sasuke se llevo las manos en a la cabeza las palabras de Naruto le hacían querer recuperar el control.

\- Ya cállate Naruto - aquella voz había sido del verdadero Sasuke.

\- Vamos Sasuke, no te dejaras vencer por ese estúpido

La respiración se de Sasuke se aceleraba, este se retorcía moviendo la cabeza, luchando por salir del control de Haru.

-Valla Uchiha, tu clan es especialista en genjutsus ¿Cómo puedes caer un un genjutsu tan barato? - lo provocaba Naruto - eres un verdadera decepción.

\- No puede ser - hablo Haru ( Quien controlaba a Sasuke) - ¡Maldito no perderé el control!

\- ¡Sauke no importa el tipo de ilusion en el que ese desgraciad te tenga! ¡Sabes que no es real!

\- La fantasía siempre es mejor, la realidad es cruel ¿Para que regresar al mundo real solo encontraras subimiento?

\- Por que, solo sufre el que se rinde, siempre esta la opción de cambiar las cosas, ademas la fantasía te hace huir de los problemas y mientras más hullas estos aumentaran hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno, pero ¡Si disides enfrentar las cosas de una ves la solución sera más sencilla que después! así que ¡Sasuke despierta de una ves!

\- Que estúpido,¿De verdad creer que ese discurso tullo servirá para...

\- ¡Sal de mi cuerpo puto desgraciado! - hablo Sasuke desde su interior

\- ¿Que? - dijo Haru sorprendido - ¡No molestes!

\- ¡Tu no molestes maldito! - La voz era de Sasuke

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke eres más fuerte que él!

\- A mi nadie me utiliza - dijo Sasuke enojado

\- eh bueno, eso puede estar en discusión - le contesto Naruto.

-¡Ahhhhh!

Sasuke dio un grito después de eso el Susano desapareció y el muchacho poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser éll.

\- ¿Y ya eres Sasuke?

\- Si - contesto este quien parecía estar cansado, ya que recobrar su cuerpo le había quitado mucho chakra - pero este tipo sigue aquí adentro.

\- No estoy seguro, pero creo que puedo quitartel - le dijo Nauruto

\- bien hazlo

\- Solo quédate quieto - Naruto le dio un golpe a Sasuke justo en su pecho logrando que de él saliera una sombra. Susuke callo al suelo, puesto que aquel golpe lo hacia debilitado aun más.

Naruto ayudo a Sasuke a levantarse y llevándolo en su hombro fueron ayudar a Sakura quien aun seguía en el genjutsu de Sasuke. Naruto toco el hombro de Saskura con lo cual logro liberar a la chicha.

\- Naruto - dijo ella al verlos - y Sasuke -parecía más angustiada cuando nombro a su otro amigo.

\- No te preocupes ahora es nuestro Sasuke.

Sasuke levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a sakura a los ojos, dándole una muy leve y casi inperseptible sonrrisa, en eseñl de que era él.

Sakura ayudo a Naruto a llevar a Sasuke hasta donde estaban Shikamaru y Hinata. Al igual que como lo hiso con su amigo Naruto saco a la otra mujer del cuerpo de Hinata, solo que con ella fue más delicado que con amigo.

\- En parte te lo merecías - le comento Naruto mirando a Sasuke.


	18. Plan

Decidieron descansar por un momento, mientras Sasuke y Hinata recuperaban sus fuerzas.

Hinata se encontraba bien solo un poco falta de energía, pero con Sasuke cosas eran un poco más complicadas, ya que este haber peleado con Naruto estaba muy herido por lo que Saskura debió dedicarle más tiempo él.

\- Creo que con esto estarás bien, lo único que necesitas en descansar, para recuperar tu fuerza, y las heridas estarán curadas en una horas.

Sasuke se miro los vendajes.

\- Oye Sasuke - murmuro la chica tímidamente - ¿Estabas consciente mientras esa persona te controlaba?

\- En parte - contesto este.

\- Entonces... ¿SI escuchaste lo que te dije?

Sasuke hiso una leve expresión como de asentimiento.

\- La verdad es que no te entiendo - dijo el chico

\- ¿Que no entiendes?

\- Que después de todo lo que te he hecho, tu aun...

\- Es verdad - lo interrumpió Sakura - tal ves soy una tonta por seguir enamorada de ti a pesar de que tu no sientas lo mismo, pero uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora y a quien olvida. A pesar de que lo he intentado. Quise hacerlo cuando te convertiste en un criminal y perdí la esperanza de que volvieras a la aldea, pero no pude, creo que porque a pesar de que mi cabeza me insistía que debía olvidarte. mi corazón aun recordaba a aquel antiguo Sasuke, al que admiraba cuando éramos niños, que fue mi compañero en el equipo 7, aquel que intento salvarnos en los exámenes chunin cuando nos ataco Orochimaru y los ninjas del sonido y aquel que le pidió a Naruto que me salvara por que no quería volver a ver a sus camaradas caídos. Además siempre me quede con ese ultimo gracias del día de nuestra despedida. Creo que así fue como sin darme cuenta seguí albergando ese amor por ti hasta que ahora . Pero lo único que quiero Sasuke es que me consideres parte de tus vínculos cercanos aunque sea solo como tu compañera de equipo y poder verte en la aldea feliz.

Sasuke de acomodo dándole la espalda Sakura, para no mostrarle a esta su expresión de angustia.

\- Saskura - dijo Sasuke de forma calmada - perdóname

\- Pero si ya me pediste perdon hace tiempo y yo lo acepte - dijo Sakura.

\- Como dijiste eso fue hace tiempo, te pido perdón por lo de hoy, por dejar que te hiciera daño, aunque la verdad nunca podre pedirte los suficientes perdones que te mereces.

\- Solo descansa - le contesto Saskura colocándole una mano en el hombro al muchacho.

Con Hinata y Sasuke recuperados el grupo empezó a elavorar sus plan para capturar a Rikyu, Hinata y Sasuke sabían un poco sobre los planes de este ya que estaban semiconscientes mientras estaban siendo controlados. Por lo que habían logrado escuchar un poco las ordenes que se les daban a Yue y Haru.

\- Entonces Rikyu si se encuentra a en un templo.

\- Si al parecer es un templo antiguo, ahí se supone que esperara a Naruto . dijo Hinata - puesto que ya no le quedan más tácticas para obtener al zorro, lo único que le queda es enfrentarse directamente con Naruto, pero como sabe que nosotros iremos con él nos estará esperando a todos .

\- Eso quiere decir que es probable que este preparando una trampa - dijo Shikamaru

\- Ese hombre conoces muchos sellos poderosos, seguramente utilizara uno que sin importar lo fuerte que sea Naruto lo dejara en desventajas - comento Sasuke

\- También nos estarán esperando sus sirvientes, ellos no dejaran que nos enfrentemos todos a Rikyu, lo más seguro es que nos separaran para que sea solo Naruto el que se enfrente a Rikyu - agrego Hinata.

\- De todas formas tenemos que capturar a Rikyu así que iremos al templo, por lo que tu tendrás que estar atento a cualquier trampa, en especial si te quedas solo Naruto. Si los sirvientes de Rikyu nos separan tenernos que tratar de derrotarlos lo más rápido posible y así regresar con Naruto ayudándolo en caso que caiga en la trampa - explico Shikamaru.


	19. Separados

En una habitación sentada de piernas cruzadas y co sus manos en l posición de un sello de jutsu se encontraba una mujer con el cabello castaño y mechas blancas, frente a ella en la misma posición había un chico muy parecido a ella , al igual que en los colores de su cabello.

La chica quien parecía estar en un trance con los ojos cerrados, abrió los ojos bruscamente

\- Así que también te sacaron hermana - menciono el muchacho frente a ella al observar que la chica había despertado de golpe.

\- Si una verdadera decepción, fallamos completamente - contesto la chica con un actitud carente de emoción .

\- Son unos verdaderos inútiles. No fueron capaces de controlar a sus victimas en el momento indicado y cuando lo hicieron perdieron el control -dijo el hombre de la mascara quien también estaba en la habitación.

\- Yo estuve apunto de logarlo si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido ninja de las sombras que se dio cuenta - comento la chica enojada.

\- De todas formas fallaron - les dijo Megumi. -ahora todos nuestros planees han fracasado

\- No del todo - apareció Rikyu - ellos vendrán por mi . Así que necesitare que ustedes entretengan al resto esos ninjas mientras Naruto viene directo hacia mi.

\- Si señor - contesto el hombre de la mascara - noes encargaremos de separarlos del zorro.

\- Excelente y a ustedes Yue y Haru les tengo un regalo - Rikyu llevo a los dos hermanos hasta otro cuarto en la cual habían dos cajas de maderas rectangulares.

Los muchachos abrieron las cajas viendo su contenido, una sonrisa malévola se esbozo en ambos

Al llegar hasta el templo en el que se encontraba Rikyu los ninjas se encontraron con el hombre de la máscara quien los estaba esperando ene la entrada.

\- Alto ahí no pueden pasar - dijo el hombre

\- ¿Enserio? - expreso Sakura con un tono de ironía - ¿Nos va a intentar de tener después de haber fallado tantas veces? ¿Qué no te cansas?

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Creen que me quiero enfrentar yo solo a todos ustedes? no han entendido mal, si pueden pasar, pero no todos , uno de ustedes deberá quedarse aquí, solo esa persona se enfrentara conmigo.

\- Así que esta es la manera de separarnos - comento Shikamaru.

\- Yo recomendaría que se quedara la chica de la fuerza brutal, ya que si pelea adentro podría destruir todo el templo con ustedes adentro

\- ¿Que? - reacciono Saskura molesta.

\- En ese caso, su argumento es muy valido, además Sakura no es muy certera que digamos -comento Naruto - Bien Sakura tu te quedas, confiamos en ti.

\- ¡Oye no tomes decisiones por mi!

\- Pienso igual que Naruto, por nuestra seguridad será mejor que te quedes afuera Sakura - dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¿ Ustedes también piensan lo mismo? - miro a Sasuke y a Hinata

Sasuke asintió

\- Te deseamos mucho suerte Saskura - hablo Hinata

Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke, entraron al templo dejando a Sakura sola con una expresión de total depresión.

\- bueno - sus piro esta - que se le va hacer... Prepárate - Sakura adquitio una actitud de combate.

El resto continuo con su camino por dentro del templo hasta que de pronto escucharon unas voces.

\- Hasta aqui llega su camino- dijo una voz femenina.

\- Dos deberán quedarse y el resto podrá avanzar - hablo una vos masculina

\- Esa voz - murmuro Sasuke sorprendido - yo me quedo, tengo asuntos que arreglar con uno de ellos

\- Yo también - dijo Hinata - fue ella estoy segura ¡La que se metido en mi cabeza!

\- jaja los muñecos nos reconocieron - comento Yue.

\- ¿Hinata? ¿Sasuke? - dijo Naruto

\- Tranquilo Naruto tu solo ve - dijo Hinata con una actitud confiada y con una postura preparada para la batalla.

\- Bien - Naruto asintió para luego continuar su camino con Shikamaru.

\- El hombre de la máscara, los controladores ...¡Solo faltas tu niña de los hilos! - Shikamaru dirigió su mirada al techo gritando al aire.

\- ¡Estoy aquí bajo idiota! - dijo Megumi los estaba esperándolos en la puerta para pasara la otra habitación.

Shikamaru bajo la mirada para verla

\- Detrás de esta puerta esta el señor Rikyu pero...

\- Ya sabemos - la interrumpió Naruto - solo uno pasa el otro se queda, si si

\- ¡Oye que cruel! ¡No es mi culpa ser la ultima y que todos ya dijeran los mismo! - cometo Magumi - ¡Solo entra si!

\- Bien cuídate Shikamaru te estaré esperando.

Naruto entro dejando a Shikamaru con la niña.

\- Hey tu - hablo la niña-

\- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto Shikamaru

\- Tu ¿No tienes esos ojos raros que se vuelven rojos verdad?

\- No

\- Ufff que alivio no me gustaría volver a pasar por eso, ese estúpido de Haru, no tenia suficiente chakra para controlar al chico con cara de depresivo y yo termine en un genjutsu que no era bonito. Pero bueno ya que tu no tienes eso...

Shikamaru sintió que algo se enredaba en su pierna, luego aquello lo jalo colocándolo de cabeza.

\- Parece que e atrape - dijo la niña riéndose


	20. Usumaki

(En la pelea de Sakura y el hombre de la máscara)

El hombre hizo aparecer un roca gigante que se dirigía directamente a Sakura.

\- ¡Vamos algo así no me hará daño! - Sakura levanto su puño con el objetivo de romper la roca, pero esta ni si quiera se trizo a pesar de toda la fuerza que uso Sakura, derribando a la chica y lanzándola por los aires.

\- Mis rocas están hechas de un mineral muy duro, ni tu monstruosa fuerza las puede romper.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Sakura levantándose

\- Puedes intentarlo de nuevo ya que esta ves no podrás moverte - dijo el hombre.

De pronto Sakura sintió que sus pies no podían desprenderse del suelo, al observar se percato que la tierra del suelo había subido por sus piernas atrapándola, al mismo instante en que otra roca gigante venia hacia ella.

(En la pelea de Sasuke y Hinata contra Yue y Haru)

\- Vamos muéstrense de una ves - dijo Sasuke - ya es hora de que se muestren realmente como son

\- Sabes sucede algo muy curioso con eso - Hablo Haru - la verdad es que nosotros no tenemos grandes jutsus si no que nuestra especialidad es utilizar el de los otros a trasvés del control.

-Al usar nuestro jutsu casi toda nuestra energía espiritual es dirigida al cuerpo que poseemos, lo cual nos convierte en casi una segunda alma para el huésped. Somos así como un "demonio que posee tu cuerpo" - continuo Yue.

-Por lo general elegimos huéspedes vivos a los cuales mantenemos entretenidos con unas cuantas ilusiones mentales. - agrego Haru

-Pero como al usar este jutsu nos convertimos en casi un alma eso nos permite también llegar a aquellos que están muertos y ¿sabias? los cuerpos de los muertos aun conservan parte de su chakra, lo único que les hace falta es un alma y ahí es donde entramos nosotros. - explico Yue.

-A veces es hasta más ventajoso, ya que no hay que esforzarse en mantener ocupado al dueño del cuerpo, puesto que ya no esta.

Frente a Hinata y Sasuke se presentaron las imágenes de Neji e Itachi.

\- ¿Ustedes? - expreso Hinata sorprendida, casi sin palabras

\- Esto fue un regalo del señor Rikyu- dijo Haru, hablando como Itachi

-La verdad es que hubiese preferido el cuerpo de una chica, pero este no se aleja tanto de lo que quería - añadió Yue con la voz de Neji - y por supuesto que sabemos como usar estos cuerpos y lo que significan para ustedes- prosiguió la chica - después de todo cuando estuvimos en sus cuerpos también tuvimos acceso a su mente.

-Todos los jutsus y recuerdos que tienen ustedes de los dueños de estos cuerpos mostros los conocemos - menciono Haru - ¿No es así hermanito? - dijo Haru mirando a Sasuke, para luego atacarlo inmediatamente - ¡Estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego! - una inmensa bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Hinata y Sasuke pero ambos lograron esquivarla

Sasuke se quedó frete a Itachi y Hinata frente a Neji.

Itachi ataco a Sasuke con taijutsu mientras que este ultimo esquivaba y respondía los atques. Sasuke saco su espada listo para apuñalar a Itachi, pero por un segundo lo dudo, aprovechando ese lapsus Itachi cambio de posición quedando detrás de Sasuke, a quien lo tomo desde el cuello de su ropa, giro con gran fuerza y velocidad mientras sostenía la ropa de Sasuke provocando que este quedara incrustado en la pared.

Hinata en tanto también estaba en medio de un combate con Neji, ambos tenían activado su bikugan y atacaban sus puntos de chakra.

\- Apenas me haces daño - Dijo Neji realizando un golpe que hiso que Hinata se apretara el pecho. - eres débil siempre lo has sido, jamás le has ganado a tu primo ¿No es así? tu que eres la principal heredera del clan Hyuga, pero no eres mas que una decepción. Al grado que tu difunto primo se merecía mil veces ese honor.

\- No estas diciendo nada que yo ya no sepa - respondió Hinata tratando de esbozar una sonrisa a pesar del dolor por el ultimo golpe - por eso nada de lo que digas me afecta.

Neji apretó el cuello Hinata contra la pared.

\- Ya veremos hasta cuanto aguanta tu voluntad.

Naruto llego hasta el salón principal del templo en donde lo esperaba Rikyu sentado en una gran silla de piedra.

\- Naruto UZUMAKI - dijo Rikyu recalcando el apellido del chico - y el recipiente del zorro de las nueve colas ¡un total fracaso como ambos!

\- Se que tu también eres un Usukaki ¿Es por eso que quieres a Kurama? ¿Quieres ser du jinchuriki?

\- ¿Kurama? - Río Rikyu - ose que ya tiene nombre como una mascota

\- Ese es su nombre no es una mascota

\- jajá que tierno, el zorro de las nueve colas no es mas que un demonio el cual debió ser mío desde un principio... Veras luego de que la aldea del Remolino fuera destruida por las guerras muchas personas perdieron sus hogares y familias, yo junto a otros cuatro niños fuimos a parar a un orfanato del país de fuego, ya que este era cercano la aldea del Remolino. Pero también teníamos un objetivo, como éramos los últimos Usumaki de los que se conocía, los cinco fuimos elegidos como posibles recipientes del zorro, ya que la esposa del primer Hokage estaba envejeciendo por lo que ya no podía ser más un jinchuriki. Nos probaron y al final los últimos que quedamos como opción fuimos Kushina y yo. Desde siempre demostré tener mejor destreza, inteligencia y poder que Kushina, pero a pesar de eso ella fue elegida y llevada a la aldea de la Hoja.

Pero ya que no iba a ser el jinchuriki del zorro, resguardaría que ese poder quedara en manos de quien se lo merecía nuestro clan, Kushina demostró ser apta, pero al igual que la esposa del primer hokage no duraría para siempre, en tonces lo más apropiado era preparar desde ya al nuevo recipiente, el cual por supuesto debía ser otro Uzumaki, así se mantendría lo que ya se había convertido en una tradición para nuestro clan, el próximo recipiente debía ser un Usumaki puro. Pero a esa mujer se le ocurrió enamorarse de otra persona que no tenia nada que ver con nuestro clan, teniendo además un hijo de él... A ti quien ni siquiera poses la las características del clan, sino que te pareces a ese hombre. Y para empeorar las cosas esta esa despreciable amistad que tienes con ese chico Uchiha

\- Sasuke ¿Que pasa con él?

\- Ni siquiera sabes eso, eres patetico - dijo Rikyu furioso - desde hace generaciones que el clan Uchiha y el clan Uzumaki son enemigos, fue por esa razón que a pesar de la cercanía que teníamos con el clan Senju no quisimos unirnos a Konoha, por esos malditos Uchiha.

\- Valla parece que sabes mucho sobre la historia del clan - comento Naruto

\- Es por que me intereso sobre mis raíces y estoy orgulloso de ellas. Lo que tu no demuestras ningún poco. Porque tu eres un fracaso, un impuro que rompió con todas las tradiciones y todo lo que quedaba de nuestro clan. Además de ser un pésimo jichuriki que ha dejado escapar al zorro y se a unido con el. El zorro de las nueve colas es una bestia que solo sirve para dar poder, tu lo tratas como un camarada y ahora después de todo eso amenazas con destruir el sistema del mundo shinobi. la verdad es que alguien como tu ¡No debería existir!

Rikyu realizo una posición de manos provocando que en el suelo apareciera un sello que tambien invadió el cuerpo de Naruto, evitando que este se moviera.

\- ¿Otra ves con esto? - dijo Naruto - si no pudiste sacarme a Kurama las ultimas dos veces ¿Que te hace pensar que esta será distinto ahora?

\- O te equivocas, no sacare al espíritu del zorro de tu cuerpo ¡Te transformare en el zorro y te sellare dentro de mi cuerpo!

\- ¡¿Que?!

Poco a poco Naruto empezó a sentir un calor en su cuerpo y que este se despedazaba, aquello ya lo había sentido antes, en aquellas ocasiones en las que aun no controlaba completamente al zorro y este se apoderaba de su cuerpo. La primera cola había salido en Naruto.

\- Kurama no hará esto ¡El y yo somos amigos!

\- El kiuby es una bestia salvaje idiota, no puedes tratarlo como una mascota

\- Naruto - Dijo Kurama desde su interior - No puedo evitarlo, el me hará salir y una ves afuera no se si podre controlarme como aquí adentro.

\- No kurama... confió en ti... puedes resistir - decía Naruto entrecortadamente, puesto que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo desde su interior para contener al Kyubi.


	21. Hilos y rocas

Pelea de Shikamaru con Megumi

Shikamaru se encontraba de cabeza atrapado por los hilos de la niña, al observar sus pies al chico le era posible los hilos que lo sostenían a diferencia de cuando habían peleado con los guardias del señor feudal, puesto que en ese momento los hilos eran invisibles ¿Por qué ahora los podía ver? intento cortar los hilos con su kunai pero esto le fue imposible eran muy resistentes.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo - se dijo Shikamaru a así mismo - Hinata comento que estos hilos absorbían el chakra y que cuando Naruto fue atrapado por ellos los hilos se volvieron visibles sin el bikugan, entonces eso quiere decir que al absorber mucho chakra los hilos se deben volver más gruesos y visibles. por lo que si disminuyo la cantidad de chakra estos se volverán más finos y es posible que pueda cortarlos.

Shikamaru se concentro, con el fin de disminuir su nivel de chakra al grado que los hilos empezaron a desaparecer hasta volverse nuevamente invisibles, si bien Shikamaru no podía verlos si podía sentirlos, lo cual ayudo a que pudiera cortarlos.

\- ¡Te liberaste! - dijo la niña asombrada y deprimida - Y yo que estaba a punto de empezar a jugar contigo.

\- Tendrás que buscarte otro juguete

\- No importa te atrapare de nuevo

Shikamaru no podía ver los hilos ni como la niña los movía para que se enredaran en su cuerpo por lo que si no quería volver a ser atrapado tenia que distraerla a ella. Tomo nuevamente su Kunai lanzándolo hacia Megumi. El tiempo en el que la niña se distrajo para poder bloquear el Kunai fue suficiente para que Shikamara hiciese su jutsu de posesión de sombras, pero cuando su sombra estaba a punto de alcanzar a la niña este sintió que no podía moverse, lo habían vuelto a atrapar.

Rápidamente con lo ultimo de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba tomo otro Kunai , pero para su mala suerte Megumi había enredado los hilos deforma que los brazos de Shikamaru quedaron extendidos, por lo que su kunai no servia de nada al o poder mover los brazos

\- ¡Ahora si podremos jugar! ¿Te gusta el tiro al blanco? - la niña saco tres kunai - serán 50 puntos por cada órgano vital - dijo la Megumi con una voz siniestra

Megumi lanzo los Kunai, uno fallo mientras que los otros dos llegaron a la pierna derecha y abdomen de Shikamaru, este dio un grito de dolor.

\- Valla falle uno, veamos si ahora lo logro

La niña volvió a lanzar esta ves llegaron a su hombro izquierdo, hipocondrio derecho y antebrazo derecho, el uniforme de Shikamaru se manchaba con su sangre

* * *

Enfrentamiento de Sakura con el hombre de la máscara

Una enorme roca se dirigió directamente hacia Sakura, sin embargo a a la chica le era imposible salir de la trayectoria de la roca puesto que sus piernas se encontraban atrapadas en una trampa de tierra que la mantenía incrustada en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Sakura sabia que el material con el que estaba hecho la gigantesca roca era muy duro, por lo que aunque la muchacha intentara romperla con su gran fuerza esta no se rompería, por lo que su única salida para no ser aplastada era salir de la trampa de tierra, para lo cual si le era útil su fuerza.

La chica dio un fuerte puñetazo a al suelo, lo cual provoco que todo el suelo a su alrededor se trizara y rompiera entre eso la tierra que la mantenía a tapada, rápidamente salto a un lado para salir de la trayectoria de la roca justo a tiempo.

\- ¡ahora es mi turno de lanzarte lejos! - dijo Sakura corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hombre de la mascara

El sujeto intento volver a atrapar a Sakura en su trampa de tierra pero esta las esquivaba a todas, hasta que finalmente Sakura se encontró directamente frente a él .

\- ¡Shanaroooo! - grito Sakura al momento de darle un golpe al hombre mandándolo lejos varios metros.

Nuevamente Sakura iba hacia el hombre, el cual rápidamente se levanto al percatarse que la chica estaba por alcanzarlo.

\- Si vuelve a darme un golpe con esa abominable fuerza no seré capas de volver a caminar. Tengo que actuar rápido. - pensó él.

El hombre realizo una posición de manos creando una barrera de clones con cinco clones de ancho y seis de largo , formando una pared protectora.

\- ¡Pueden ser 5000 clones igual los derribare a todos! -

Sakura estaba atravesando la barrera de clones para llegar hasta el sujeto de la mascara, golpeaba a todos los clones haciéndolos a un lado. A veces sus pies quedaban atrapados en trampas de tierra pero con un solo puñetazo al suelo esta se liberaba. Pero los clones de la ultima línea de defensa empezaron a abalanzarse sobre ella, una ves que la atrapaban se convertían en piedra dura, lo cual causaba que el cuerpo de Sakura pesara mucho más. Se abalanzaron uno tras otro hasta hacer caer a la chica.

\- ¡Esto no me detendrá por mucho tiempo!

\- ¿Eso crees? - le respondió el hombre realizando otra posición de manos y tocando el suelo

De pronto la tierra del suelo a los pies de Sakura se empezó a volver blanda como arena movediza y la muchacha estaba empezando a hundirse en ella.

\- No importa que puedas liberarte de los clones que se han aferrado a ti , quedaras enterrada viva antes de eso.


	22. Pelea por el control

Pelea de Hinata y Yue

\- ¡8 Trigramas 64 palmas protectoras! - grito Hinata creando un escudo que la protegía como una espera y a la ves golpeaba velozmente a su oponente con el cuerpo de Neji en cada uno de sus puntos de chakra

Los goles de Hinata eran tan rápidos que a Yue no le era posible contraatacar ni esquivarlos hasta que finalmente, esta callo.

\- Podrás tener el cuerpo de Neji - dijo Hinata - pero no te pareces ni un poco a él

\- Por su puesto que no, porque el verdadero Neji esta muerto - menciono Yue levantándose - Muerto ¡Por tu culpa!

Hinata bajo la guardia por un momento con el comentario de Yue, por lo que esta aprovecho para envestir a la muchacha arrinconándola en la pared y estrangulando a Hinata con su brazo.

\- Este podre chico murió tratando de protegerte a ti y a ese otro inútil jinchuriki.

\- Acaso intentas que me deprima por eso, gracias a Neji, estoy viva y eso es algo que siempre le agradeceré - Hinata forzaba su voz al estar siendo estrangulada por Yue

\- Si la verdad es que le debes mucho a este chico que murió - agrego Yue - después de todo si el no hubiese muerto para protegerlos ese Naruto jamás se hubiera quedado contigo ¿No es así? después de todo el miserable se sintió tan culpable por la muerte del chico Hyuga y al no estar Neji para cuidar de una inútil de Hinata, Naruto se sintió con el deber de hacerlo.

\- ¡deja de decir estupideces! - grito furiosa Hinata

\- Valla parece que te estas alterando, entonces algo de razón debo tener - dijo Yue con un tono siniestro - después de todo antes no eras más que otra de sus amigas para Naruto, además de eso el estaba enamorado de Sakura, corrígeme equivoco... Pero como Sakura estaba enamorada de su amigo Naruto debió optar por lo que le quedaba. Además ¿como ibas a ser tu su primera opción? ¡si no eres mas que una cobarde.! - Hinata parecía empezar a sucumbir ante las palabras de Yue, mientras que esta ultima alzaba aun más su voz - Lo observaste durante años, viendo como sufría solo y ¿En algún momento trataste de acercarte a él para apoyarlo? ¿Jamás verdad?¡por que eres una cobarde, tímida y aburrida niña a la cual todo le da miedo! - Hinata mantenía la cabeza baja sin responder - pero no te preocupes ahora todo acabara

Uno de los ataques Yue (con el cuerpo de Neji) golpeo a Hinata directamente en su corazón provocando que esta botara sangre por la boca.

\- Creo que ya termine contigo - comento Yue.

En tanto en el mismo lugar en el cual Yue y Hinata tenia su combate Sasuke también estaba peleando con Haru, quien usa el cuerpo de Itachi.

\- Eres un verdadero imbécil si crees que ese golpe me haces daño . Que un ser como tu este usando el cuerpo de mi hermano es una ofensa - dijo Sasuke con una voz siniestra - ¡Te arrancare de ahí adentro y luego atravesare tu cuerpo real!

\- valla que suenas sadico y eso que el malo aquí soy yo

Sasuke corrió hacia Haru con su espada en mano intentando apuñalarlo, pero este esquivo la espada dándole un golpe a Sasukea mismo tiempo. Ambos se alejaron y Haru hiso aparecer una serie de cuervos nublando a la vista de Sasuke.

\- ¿Acaso no eres capas de atacarme bien?¿Ya que estas viendo a tu hermano?

Sasuke cortaba con su espada a los cuervos

\- Como fuiste tu quien mato a Itachi - comentó Haru - no quieres atac...- Haru (itachi) había sido atravesado por la espada de Sasuke.

-Hablas demasiado imbécil - le dijo Sasuke

\- Genial creo que deprimirlo con palabras solo funciona para la chica - menciono Haru - tú de verdad pareces no tener sentimientos

\- Ya te dije que hablas mucho - dijo Sasuke enterrando aun más la espada.

Usando las manos del Susano de Itachi Haru atrapo a Sasuke, con el fin de que este no de moviera, espero el momento en el que el Uchiha lo mirara directamente a los ojos, para activar el mangekio Sharingan de Itachi y sumir a Sasuke en un Genjutsu .

* * *

\- Es probable que recuerdes esto - dijo Haru mientras atrapaba a Sasuke en su genjutsu.

El cuerpo de Naruto de a poco empetacaba a adoptar la forma del kyubi, ya le habían salido cinco colas lo cual le daba un aspecto de un mini zorrito al igual que aquel tiempo en el que Naruto aun no controlaba al zorro y este se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

\- Lo ves jamás podrás contralar al kyubi, al menor jutsu se comporta como lo que en verdad es ¡un animal salvaje - Rikyu realizo nuevamente una posición de manos - ahora por tu estupidez no solo absorberé al Kyubi sino que a ti con el, pronto ambos serán uno solo, para luego ser parte de mi - dijo al terminar de realizar la ultima posición de manos.

El shakra del kyubi estaba siendo trasladado directamente hasta Rikyu, el hombre absorbía cada ves más mientras que a Naruto le aparecía la sexta cola.

\- ¡Kurama reacciona! - gritaba a Naruto desde su interior - ¡deja de comportarte así tu no eres un animal salvaje que actúa así como así! Tu eres mi amigo - Naruto aun trataba de detener los impulsos de Kyubi apoderarse del cuerpo del chico - cuando tu y yo no congeniábamos y actuabas como querías, pero siempre lo hacías con razonamiento, al grado que eras capaz de intentar manipularme para que rompiera el sello, jamás has sido un ser irracional como dice Rikyu y por eso mismo yo se que tu tienes la mentalidad y el poder para escapar de las garras de ese desgraciado y hacer lo que a ti se te plasca. ¡Kurama!

\- Ya casi - dijo Rikyou al ver la octava cola de Naruto- cuando estén las nueve colas podre absorberlo rápidamente al zorro de las nueve colas.

\- ¡Te equivocas! - manifestó Naruto con fuerza - el no es el zorro de las nueve colas, su nombre es ¡Kurama!

Naruto había hecho algo que nunca antes había pasado, hablar transformado con la coraza del kyubi.

\- ¿Que? no puede ser , no deberías estar consiente

\- No me subestimes desgraciado- reacciono Naruto - y una cosa más Kuarama no es parte de nadie, sino que más bien yo solo le doy un hogar. - Naruto tomo el chakra de kyubi que se dirigía a Rikyu - Esto no te perteneces - Naruto Jalo con toda su fuerza el chakra de Kurama hasta logra soltarse del hombre.

El chico logro regresar a la normalidad mientras que kurama salía del transe aunque parecía encontrarse debilitado.

\- Ese hombre - dijo kurama debilitado - ha sellado una parte de mi en él

\- ¿Ha sido mucho? - pregunto Naruto

\- Creo que más de la mitad

\- Entonces lo tendremos que recuperar

Naruto se transformo en el modo bijuu

\- Por lo menos aun puedo transformarme - hablo Naruto

\- Solo que ya no seras tan poderoso como antes - le menciono kurama

\- No te preocupes, que yo te daré el chakra que a ti te falte.

\- Ahora no eres el único que puede realizar esa transformación - Rikyu también logro transformarse en el modo Bijuu - ahora veras lo que hace un verdadero Uzumaki con el poder del nueve colas.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto con eso del verdadero Uzumaki y que soy un impuro! ¡Romperé cada uno de tus huesos incluida tu mandíbula para que ya no hables mas!


	23. Avanzando

Pelea de Shikamaru y Magumi.

La niña había lanzado otro grupo de Kunais hacia Shikamaru, por lo este ya tenia siete Kunais en su cuerpo, el chico no reaccionaba parecía desmayado por la perdida de sangre.

\- Vamos Shikamaru no puedes ser tan débil - exclamo Megumi decepcionada al percatarse que su victima ya no ofrecía resistencia - no creo que estés muerto aun. - la niña estaba preparando otro trio de Kunais - vemos si mas dolor te hace reaccionar

\- Hey tranquila que ya estoy despierto - comento Shikamaru dirigiendo una mirada seria a la niña - eres muy tonta si creer que eso me mataras así, aunque lances 20 no lograras matarme.

\- ¿Es un reto?

Shikamaru asintió

\- Te reto a matarme en tu próximo tiro

Megumi esbozó una sonrisa malévola, sacando nueve kaunis todos con la intención de lanzárselos a Shikamaru.

\- Que mal que no tengas dibujada una diana - cometo la niña lanzándole los kunais a Shikamaru.

\- Bien solo espero que esto funcione - se comento a si mismo Shikamaru -esta niña no tiene una buena puntería, entonces es posible que uno de esos kunais se desvié y yo pueda aprovecharlo para direccionar los hilos en su trayectoria y liberarme, también espero que eso ocurra antes que un Kunai atraviese un órgano vital.

Tres kunais llegaron hasta Shikamaru dos muy cerca de su pecho casi en su corazón, mientras que uno parecía desviarse de su trayectoria muy cerca del brazo derecho de este, a lo que Shikamaru aprovecho la oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan, utilizo toda su fuerza para direccionar los hilos que estaban enredados en su brazado en la trayectoria de aquel Kunai desviado, debió actuar según su instinto, ya que al disminuir su cantidad de Chakra para que los hilos se volvieran más delgados estos se habían vuelto invisibles.

Al parecer su plan había funcionado puesto que ya le era posible mover el brazo, rápidamente tomo con su mano libre el kunai que estaba en su boca cortando el resto de los hilos y liberándose antes que más kunais lo atravesara

\- ¡Pero que rayos! - expreso Megumi. - eso no es justo

Ahora fue Shikamaru quien esbozo una sonrisa triunfadora

\- Es inútil que te liberes por que te volveré a atrapar

\- No importa que me atrapes ya que luego me liberaran ¡Sasuke ahora!

\- ¡Que el chico de los ojos rojos esta aquí! - exclamo Megumi asustada mirando a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie , sin embargo ya no podía moverse su cuerpo había sido atrapado por el jutsu de posesión de sombra de Shikamaru- ¡¿Pero que?! Me engañaste!

\- Ahora yo te atrape. Creo que gane al final.

* * *

Pelea del hombre la mascara y Sakura

Sakura fue arrastrada a las profundidades de la tierra al mismo tiempo los clones de tierra se abalanzaban sobre ella aumentando su peso provocando que esta más se sumergirá, siendo su cabeza lo único que se asomaba de ella, luego solo eran sus ojos y finalmente Sakura había quedado enterrada viva.

\- Bien al fin a muerto - dijo el sujeto de la mascara con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

El hombre le dio la espalda al lugar en el que había quedado desterrada Sakura tuvo la intención de entrar al templo cuando de pronto escucho un ruido. Una mano en forma de puño emergió del suelo, era Sakura.

-¿ Así que todavía sigues viva? - comento el hombre sin preocuparse mucho - solo necesitare unos cuantos clones de tierra más para volver a enterrarte.

Nuevamente un grupo de clones se abalanzo sobre ella volviendo a enterrarla pero en cuestión de segundos el brazo de Sakura volvio a emerger de la tierra mandado a todos los clones a volar. El hombre quien se había puesto nervioso volvio a invocar cada ves más clones pero la chica los destruyo a todos, mientras más clones la chica parecía que se volvia más fuerte hasta que finalmente más la mitad de su cuerpo ya había salido de la tierra.

\- Una flor siempre sabe emerge de la tierra ¿No lo crees? - comento Sakura - ¿Que acaso no tienes más trucos que enterarme viva? por que yo si puedo hacer mucho más.

En la frente de Sakura había aparecido el byakugou. Antes que el resto del cuerpo de Sakura pudiera liberarse el hombre volvió a hacer aparecer la roca gigante.

\- De esta no te salvaras.

La roca iba directamente hacia Sakura la chica se coloco firme frente a esta no parecía tener ninguna intención de moverse y cuando la gigantesca roca estuvo frente a ella Sakura esta dió un gran golpe provocando que la roca destrozándola.

\- ¿No puede ser? que clase de monstruo eres - dijo el sujeto aterrado. Haciendo aparecer millones de clones de tierra alrededor de él como escudo.

\- ¡Ya me tienen cansada tus malditos clones! - grito la chica dirigiendo se hasta el hombre de la mascara destruyendo a los clones como si estos estuviesen hechos del material más bando.

Llego hasta el sujeto de la mascara el cual le dirigió una mirada de horror a la chica la cual lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe.

-Bien ahora a ayudar a buscar el resto.

Sakura entro al templo

* * *

Enfrentamiento de Hinata y Yue

Yue habia goleado a Hinata en el corazón, por lo que de la boca de la chica escurrió sangre.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? - murmuro Hinata

\- ¿Todavía vives?

\- Tienes razón en que yo era débil y un podre niña tímida que a pesar de ver como sufría Naruto nunca me hace que a él, pero ya no soy más esa niña cobarde - Los puños de Hinata estaban envueltos de chakra el cual tenia la forma de leones - Pero te equivocas en el resto Naruto me quiere y yo lo quiero gracias a él puede cambiar, es por eso que hare lo que sea necesario para protegerlo, hasta soportar golpes y palabras estúpidas, con el fin de tener el tiempo para encontrar tu punto débil.

\- ¡Puño de leon! - Grito Hinata.

Hinata dio una serie de golpes a Yue los primeros los logro detener, pero Hinata cada ves atacaba más rápido.

\- ¡Sal del cuerpo de Neji maldita!

Hinata golpeo el espacio bajo las costillas en el cuerpo de Neji , provocando que una sobra saliera expulsada y el cuerpo de Neji sin vida callera al suelo.

-Ese era el lugar en donde se concentraba un poco más de chakra que en el resto del cuerpo, por lo que me imagine que era el ancla con la cual te mantenías aferrada al cuerpo de Neji, a parecer acerté - explico Hinata - lo malo es que me tomo un poco de tiempo examinar tu cuerpo para encontrar ese leve punto - Hinata se acerco al cuerdo inmóvil - podre Neji te llevaremos devuelta a konoha y ya podrás volver a descansar en paz.

* * *

Sasuke sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera clavado en una cruz, aquel jutsu era el mismo que le había hecho itachi el día en que mato a sus padres y cuando volvieron a encontrarse, aquella ves en la que Itachi estaba en busca de Naruto.

Sasuke no podía moverse, de pronto la figura de itachi aparecio con una espada la cual se la enterró a Sasuke, el cual dio un grito de dolor.

\- Jaja cuando este jutsu termine estarás muerto. acéptalo nunca lograste derrotar a itachi y este jutsu siempre fue tu punto débil - Menciono Haru.

\- Pero olvidas algo imbécil - comento Sasuke- ¡Tu no eres itach! - en el ojo de Sasuke apareció el mangekyou Shrigan - ¡Amaterau! .

El cuerpo de Itachi empezó a arder en llamas negras, pero era Haru quien sentía todo el dolor, al mismo tiempo Sasuke logro salir del genjutsu. Dejo que Haru sufriera por un momento, luego invocoal Susano con el cual atrapo entre sus manos a Haru, apago las llamas en el cuerpo de Itachi, pues no queria que el cuerpo de su hermano se quemara completamente.

\- Ahora sal de ese cuerpo si no quieres que te destruya- dijo Sasuke.

\- Ja tendrás que destruirme con él - hablo Haru

\- No hare pedazos el cuerpo de mi hermano, pero si puedo hacerle mucho daño hasta que salgas

El susano apretó el cuerpo de Itachi provocando en Haru un gran dolor. al ser aplastado pero este aun así este no salía.

\- Tendrás que volver pedazos este cuerpo para sacarme.

\- Mierda Naruto donde estas ahora - se dijo a si mismo ya que Naruto había sido el único con la capacidad de sacar a estos sujetos del cuerpo del cual se apoderaban. - Bien no tengo opción, lo siento itachi.

\- ¡Oye Sasuke! - la vos provenía de Hinata - ¡Yo puedo sacarlo de ahí dentro!

Sasuke tomo al enemigo de los brazos, Hinata dirigió un golpe al estomago de Itachi provocando que una sombra saliera del cuerpo. El muchacho al estar con el sharingan activado le fue posible ver a donde se dirigía la sombra.

\- Me encargare de esto - dijo Sasuke siguiendo la sombra- sera mejor que no me siga Hinata, no te gustara lo que veras.

Sasuke se había ido, segundos después apareció Sakura

-¿Hinata?

-Hola Sakura ¿Ya terminaste con ese extraño hombre de la mascara?

-Si lo deje total mente inconsciente ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Más enemigos aparecieron y debimos separarnos

Sasuke volvió, con lo cual Sakura esbozo una sonrisa

-Bien ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más de esos tipo - cometo Sasuke guardando su espada, al dirigir su mirada a otro lugar dio cuenta de que estaba Sakura - Bueno avancemos.


	24. zorro contra zorro

Volviendo con Naruto

Naruto activo e modo Kyubi al igual que Rikyu, quien con un solo golpe dejo a Naruto incrustado en la pared.

\- Pero que fuerza - comento Naruto.

\- Ese sujeto absorbió más de la mitad de mi chakra, así que tiene el mismo poder que tu o talvez más - dijo el zorro desde dentro de Naruto

\- Ya te dije que lo que haga falta de tu chakra ¡ lo compensare con el mío!

La batalla era ardua ambos se golpeaban el uno al otro usando taijutsu que mezclado con el modo kyubi provocaba movimientos sumamente rápidos y agresivos, el templo estaba siendo destrozado.

Naruto intento darle un golpe a Rikyuo pero este lo detuvo colocando su mano en la garganta del chico , luego se fue en picada al suelo utilizando el cuerpo de Naruto como amortiguador , el suelo templo empezó a temblar con la que cayeron miles de escombros.

\- ¡Es hora de que mueras! - Grito Rikyu.

En ese mismo momento un aura con la forma de un zorro gigante invadió el cuerpo de Naruto, el despliegue de poder fue tal que mando a volar lejos a Rikyu. Naruto había invocado el chakra del zorro en todo su cuerpo al grado que este podía verse como un gigantesco zorro, el cual ni siquiera cabía en el templo. Debido a la presencia de esta enorme criatura el templo empezó a derrumbarse.

Mientras Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata lograron llegar a la habitación en la que estaba Shikamaru, el cual tenia atrapado con su jutsu de posesión de sombra a la niña controladora de hilos. Megumi al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke empezó a gritar.

\- ¡Ah es el chico de los ojos diabolicos! Ah suéltame suéltame , prometo que seré buena, pero por favor no dejes que ese chico me mire .

\- Valla si que tiene miedoesa niña Sasuke - comento Sakura - ¿Que clase de genjutsu le hiciste?

Sasuke se quedo callado

\- Ah por favor iré con ustedes sin reclamar, pero no quiero volver a caer en su genjuts.

\- Oye quédate callada - le dijo Shikamaru.

El lugar en el que estaban empezó a temblar de manera tan fuerte que el suelo se agrieto, la figura de un gigantesco zorro el cual ya había destruido el techo del templo apareció frente a los ninjas. Segundos después otro zorro apareció. Debido a la destrucción provocada por la presencia de ambos zorros cayeron gigantescas rocas, una de las rocas estuvo a punto de aplastar a Shikamaru, este alcanzo a reaccionar y esquivarla, pero la niña aprovecho aquel segundo de distracción para escapar; el suelo bajo el cual estaban Sasuke y los demás se abrió, por lo que debían salir del tembló y la única forma era saltando las rocas que estaban cayendo. Las rocas para saltar cada ves eran menos, por lo que debían ser más rápidos, Sakura quien era una de as que iba mas a atrás en el grupo se resbalo, pero no alcanzo a caer puesto que Sasuke la sostuvo.

-Sujétate - le dijo este al tomarla en sus brazos.

Cuando el peligro se había acabado y finalmente habían salido del tembló Sakura aun seguia aferrada al cuello de Sasuke quien miro con seriedad a la chica.

\- Ya salimos puedes soltarte - dijo Sasuke con un todo frio .

\- Oh si - menciono Sakura - solo estaba disfrutando uno poco mas el momento - murmuro esta.

Una vez fuera del templo los ninjas observaron como dos enormes bestias de chakta en forma de zorro luchaban una contra otra el otro.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? - pregunto Sakura

\- Uno de ellos debe ser Naruto -comento Sasuke - ¿Pero el otro?

Hinata activo su biakugan para observar

\- Es Rikyu, ese sujeto también tiene chakra del kyubi

\- ¿Ósea que logro extraerle el chakra a Naruto? - hablo Shikamaru.

\- Aun que lo hubiese hecho Naruto aun tiene mucho chakra en su interior - comento Hinata - pero de todos modos hay que ayudarlo.

Hinata inmediatamente trato de dirigirse al lugar donde estaba Nartuo, pero Shikamaru inmediatamente reacciono.

\- Oye...

Pero Hinata ya no pudo seguir avanzando, puesto que se encontraba inmóvil al igual que el resto de grupo .

\- Hey es muy malo interrumpir pelas - dijo una voz que les sonó muy familiar

\- Tu otra ves - dijo Shikamaru - creí que ya habías escapado lejos.

\- Hay pero ver la pelea es más entretenido

Los ninjas se percataron que una red de hilos los envolvía

\- Estamos atrapados - dijo Sakura con sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo

\- Ven eso pasa cuando dejan al enemigo vivo - cometo Sasuke

\- Valla pero con que naturalidad lo dices - mencionó Saskua angustiada.

\- Hay tranquilo no pienso hacerles nada - dijo Megumi - solo no quiero que interrumpan la pelea, por que me joden el Susano y la medica con tatuajes, déjenlos tener un combate uno a uno por una ves en la vida...por eso nos quedarlos aquí sentados hasta que todo acabe y luego iré con ustedes.

\- Eres una niña rara - le dijo Shikamaru.

\- Lo se - contesto esta.

El zorro de Rikyu mando un poderoso golpe a la cara al zorro de Naruto derribándolo, para luego crear un bijudama, pero Naruto inmediatamente reacciono creando otra bijudama para bloquear la de Rikyu. Ambas bijudamas se encontraron creando un gran explosión entre ellas destrozando los alrededores.

\- O no esto es malo - comento Megumi al percatarse de la destrucción que provocaban ambas bijudamas , impacto que de seguro los alcanzaría ya que el grupo no se encontraba a una distancia suficiente para evitar el impacto.

Pero en ese mismo momento Sasuke hiso aparecer al Susano protegiendo a todos del impacto

-¿Aún te jode el Susano? - comento Sasuke

\- ¡Ay gracias! - Megumi estaba tan contenta de haber sido salvada que se abalanzo hacia Sasuke abrazándolo - Creo que no eres tan malo.

\- Si no me sueltas atravesare tu corazón - respondió Sasueke

Megumi lo soltó rápidamente

\- ¿Enserio cual es tu problema? ¿Eres así con todas las chicas que te abrazan?

\- Si - susuro Sakura. - Oye Sasuke si podías hacer aparecer el Susano ¿Por que no te liberaste?

\- Puede hacerlo aparecer, pero no moverme.

Ninguno de los dos oponentes fue afectado por el ataque de las bijudamas solo provoco que se s arrastraran del suelo . El zorro de Naruto embistió a Rikyou, pero ente se coloco en un postura firme con las garras traseras incrustadas en la tierra mientras que con sus garras delanteras contenia a Naruto.

De pronto del cuerpo de Rikyu emergieron cadenas que atravesaron el chakra del zorro que cubría a Naruto, llegando hasta donde estaba el muchacho para estrangulándolo, las cadenas estaban especialmente enredadas en su cuello por lo que este no era capaz d respirar bien, junto a eso aparecieron alrededor del chico una serie de mini bijudamas, una de estas exploto lanzando a Naruto lejos por el impacto, el resto de las esferas también reventando, debido a la fuerza de los impactos Naruto parecia una pelota de pinball

Finalmente las esferas explosivas acabaron y Naruto callo al suelo , respiraba entrecortadamente y le era imposible moverse.

\- ¡Naruto! - grito Hinata quien observaba la pelea con su bukugan - ¡Suéltame!

\- Bien parece que termino la pelea - la niña soltó los hilos que estaban al rededor de los chicos - parece que el chico rubio perdió, que lastima era lindo y el mas simpático , bueno ve a recoger el cadáver de tu novio, - dijo Megumi a Hinata , luego dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru -¿ Nos vamos?

Rikyu se acerco al cuerpo de Naruto

\- Patético, un pobre muchacho impuro como tu jamás seria capaz de usar todo el potencial que tiene un uzumalki.- dijo Rikyou

\- Que ya basta con eso de que no soy un Uzumaki completo - hablo Naruto, intentando levantarse. - ¿Kurama dime que ahora si estas listo?

\- ja resististe bien chico a pesar que no tenia todo mi chakra - cometo Kurama

\- Con mi chakra es suficiente, ya te o dije – Naruto esbozo una sonrisa de confianza

\- ¿Que intestas hacer ahora Moscoso?

\- ¡te mostrare mi verdadero poder! - grito Naruto.

Una ráfaga se sintió por todo el sector, la cual fue sentida por todos los ninjas

\- Naruto - sonrió Hinata

Nuevamente la enorme bestia de chakra de Naruto con forma de zorro apareció, pero esta ves esta tenia seis brazos con los que creo dos enormes rasen shuriken, uno era de laba mientras que el otro poseía partes de una bijudama. Ambos rasen shurikens se los lanzo a Rikyu

Se sintió una enorme explosión, peros Sasuke volvió a utilizar el Susano para proteger a sus compañeros incluyendo a la niña.

El hombre se encontraba derrotado, Naruto se aproximo a este-

\- Bien tienes algo que le pertenece a Kurama - dijo Naruto , tocando el abdomen de Rikyu para extraerle el chakra del zorro. - Aunque de todas formas te dejare un poco ya que si te lo extraigo por completo morirás y con un poco de descanso Kurama lo podrá recuperar por si solo. -

\- Sigues siendo un niño tonto que no sabe nada - comento Rikyu con un tono de cansancio - llévatelo todo, no voy a morir por que lo hagas, esa es otra razón por la que nos eligen como jinshurikis

\- De todas formas no quiero arriesgarme.

\- Eres un chiquillo muy bueno y muy tonto aunque te pareces mucho físicamente a tu padre también veo mucho de Kushina en ti, eso me alegra.

\- ¿Acaso tu... - cometo Naruto sorprendido.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban Rikyu tomo un kunai que tenia escondido, el cual se lo enterró en su corazón - Enorgullece al clan chico

\- ¡Hey espera...

Naruto no alcanzo a detenerlo y Rikyou murió.

El resto del grupo llego junto con Naruto.

\- ¡Valla pero que fuerte! - dijo Megumi al ver a Naruto abalanzándose hacia el abrazándolo, en tanto Naruto la miraba extrañado.

\- ¿Y a esta que le pasa? - pregunto Naruto

\- ahora esta de nuestra parte - comento Shikamaru

\- Es que ahora ustedes me caen bien, yo estoy con los ganadores- dijo Megumi - Ay que lastima el señor Rikyu este muerto, también me caía bien.

Los ninjas regresaron a la mansión del señor feudal a explicar la situación, aunque a este le fue difícil creer que la persona que divulgo los rumores de ataque al país del fuego fuera Rikyu la presencia de Megumi ayudo a convencerlo, en tanto los otros tres ninjas enemigos habían sido capturados por los ninjas de konoha y puestos en un genjutsu por Sasuke. Aunque la niña también era llevada como enemiga, no vieron la necesidad de colocarle un genjutsu.

Finalmente el grupo regreso a Konoha, incluido Sasuke.


	25. Capitulo Final

Los ninjas se encontraban reunidos afuera de la mansión del hokage, puesto que ya habían terminado la misión y entregado su informe a Kakashi.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás Sasuke? - pregunto Naruto

\- Aun me quedan cosas que hacer, así que volveré a mi viaje

\- ¿Ósea que te iras nuevamente? - pregunto Sakura angustiada

\- Si

\- Bueno entonces que te valla bien y recuerda regresar algún día - dijo Naruto dándole la mano a su amigo.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje - dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

\- Adiós - dijo Shikamru

\- Oye Sasuke... - hablo Sakura, mientras el resto del grupo se alejaba.

\- Espero que no me pidas otra vez ir conmigo - menciono Sasuke

\- No es eso, igual siempre terminas diciendo me que no, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte hasta la puerta de la aldea.

Sasuke suspiro

\- Esta bien, pero aún hay un lugar que quiero visitar antes de irme.

Sasuke se dirigió a la villa de los Uchiha, mientras estaba ahí pidió a Sakura que lo dejara solo, camino por las calles de la villa, esta estaba igual que antes de la masacre, hasta se veía más bonita, solo que también más desolad, entro la que había sido su casa, dejándose caer de espaldas en el suelo del lugar en donde habían muerto sus padres.

\- No puedo cambiar el pasado - comento con algunas lágrimas en los ojos - pero si puedo buscar un mejor futuro, por eso prometo que algún día esta villa volverá a estar habitada.

Luego de unos minutos recostado en el suelo Sasuke se levantó para regresar con Sakura

\- ¿Sasuke estas bien?

\- No importa que este lejos, este sigue siendo mi hogar - comento Sasuke continuando su camino con la chica siguiéndolo detrás de él.

Sakura acompaño a Sasuke hasta más allá de la puerta de la aldea.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - le pregunto Sasuke a la muchacha - ya dejamos hace rato la salida y ya te dije que no podías acompañarme.

\- Hey tranquilo solo te voy a acompañar unos metros más, además aún se ve la puerta de la aldea y tampoco estoy prepara para un viaje, con suerte ando con mi ropa de misión.

\- Haz lo que queras, pero después tendré que acelerar el paso y te dejare.

\- Bueno entonces nos despedimos aquí - dijo Sakura - adiós...

Sakura se quedó pasmada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke la estaba abrazando para despedirse, para luego tocarle la frente con los dedos.

\- Te veré cuando vuelva. - menciono Sasuke.

\- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y pasaron más de dos años.

\- Pero lo hare

\- En se casó. - dijo Sakura tímidamente, para luego cambiar a una actitud más decidida - ¡Ay que rayos! - La chica jalo a Sasuke hacia ella tomándolo desde el cuello de su poncho robándole un beso - Si vuelves a tardar yo te iré a buscar, adiós - dijo Sakura, dándose rápidamente media vuelta y marchándose para que este no viera su cara roja de vergüenza, mientras que Sasuke quedó inmóvil de la impresión.

(sakura interna: " ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡No puedo creerlo lo hice! Vamos Sakura solo camina hasta que no te vea y luego te puedes desmayar)

Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, par luego marcharse.

En tanto Hinata y Naruto.

\- Tengo muchaa hambre ¿Vamos a comer a Ichiraku? - comento Naruto

\- Que tal si mejor te cocino algo, en compensación por lo que te hiso esa chica mientras usaba mi cuerpo.

\- Eh si sobre eso.. - dijo Naruto nervioso rascándose la mejilla - prefiero hacer como que eso nunca paso.

\- Bien pero de todas formas ... - Hinata beso a Naruto - No quiero que tu último beso del día fuera el de ella.

Naruto le devolvió el beso a Hinata, luego la tomo de la mano.

\- ¡Ya no aguanto más el hambre!

Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata, corriendo a toda velocidad junto con ella hasta su casa.


End file.
